Pokemon Adventures Grey
by jjnaps
Summary: Jack Greyson is a trainer from the Orre region. He has set out on his mission to become the best pokemon trainer in the world. With the help of some familiar faces can he achieve his dream? Or will his past with Cipher and his "special" condition lead to his downfall?
1. Chapter 1 Grey

It is early one Monday morning. A woman in her early 40's is looking at a calendar crossing off today's date. She sighs "Well today's the day". She is a tall woman. She is wearing a light pink lab coat, and had her hair in a large bun. She walks into the living room to find a girl watching TV.

The girl was about 10 years old. She has short blue hair with pigtails. She is wearing a white blouse with blue leggings, and blue shoes.

"Jovi," the woman says "Could you go wake up Jack. He hasn't gotten out of bed yet."

The girl groans "Oh come on mom why can't Big Brother do it?".

"I sent Michael out to run a quick errand, and I need to set things up just go wake Jack." says the woman.

"Ugh fine." groans Jovi as she got up and left the living room.

As she walks to the stairway the doorbell rings, and someone starts to speak through the intercom "Hello anyone here? Sorry we're early.".

"Jovi could you get that?" asks the woman,

"Sorry mom Jovi is waking Grey." Jovi says as she runs up the stairs avoiding another task.

The woman once again sighs and walks over to the door, " It's okay Rui." she says,

"Thanks Lily." Rui says.

Jovi walks down the hallway passing all the bedrooms. Once she reaches the end on the hall she stops. There is a locked door leading to the last bedroom. As she jiggles with the doorknob Jovi mutters under her breath "Why does he do this every time. No one wants to go in there, and now Jovi is missing her shows.". Once Jovi forces the door open she yells "Grey wake up you're going to miss the boat!" and then slams the door shut running back to the living room.

The boy in the room springs from the bed "Oh shit I forgot!" the boy says. This boy is Jack Greyson, but he goes by his nickname Grey. Grey is a 10 years old boy the same age as Jovi. He is a bit tall for his age and has short brown hair. Although he lives with Lily, Jovi and Michael he is not related to them in the slightest bit; he is adopted.

Grey jumps from his bed at the same time avoiding his Pokémon Shinx that has just woken due to all the commotion. "Gotta get all my things, my pouch, jacket, did I charge my P*DA oh shit oh shit!". The Shinx is sitting at the foot of the bed watching his master frantically run around the room. Finally it let out a cry "Shinx.". "Oh hey Sparks you're awake." Grey says.

Sparks is Grey's first Pokémon and he is Grey's best friend for as long as he could remember. Sparks gets up and gives another cry while shaking out his shiny yellow fur. Shinx are rare in Orre and the fact that Sparks is yellow make him rarer. After the second shadow incident wild Pokémon have returned to Orre. Pokémon trainers are now more common and colosseum battles are more frequent.

"And finally your pokeball." Grey says as he looks at his friend with a big smile on his face. Grey is now wearing his lucky green jacket, a pair of baggy jeans, his hand-me-down pouch from Michael and his new running shoes he custom ordered from Hoenn.

Grey runs down stairs with Sparks right behind "Good morning Lil," before Grey could finish his sentence he is greeted with demands

"Grey I need you to go to the lab now!" demands Lily,

"But I," once again before Grey could finish he is cut off

"I said now!" yells Lily.

"Okay okay." Grey says, as he walks towards the door. On his way out Grey notices a man and woman in their early 20's hiding in the other room. Grey gives a little smirk as he walks out the door.

As Grey heads to the lab he wonders why Lily is sending him there. "What is so important at the lab? Is there a new machine that needs testing?" asks Grey while he talks to himself. He looks down at Sparks who is trotting along side with him. "Eh oh well.". He tries to think of something else, but all he could think about is the lab, and his trip to Sinnoh he will be leaving on soon.

Before he ca nstart talking to himself again he is greeted by Prof. Krane.

Prof. Krane is a short skinny man, who is a family friend of Lily. He has short brown hair and wears a white lab coat with a green button up shirt underneath.

"Hello Jack, how are you this fine morning?" asks Prof Krane.

"I'm tired and confused. So it's a normal Monday morning." Grey says in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha well let me help you out." Prof. Krane says "If you're confused on why you're here, we have developed a new feature with the Battle Simulator that will help you on your journey to Sinnoh."

"Really?" exclaims Grey "What is it?!". Grey's annoyed expression is suddenly replaced with sheer excitement.

"Well as you know," states Prof. Krane "Sinnoh is a northern region that has cooler temperatures year round. This is the polar opposite of our climate here in Orre.".

"Yeah so?" asks Grey. His facial expression is withdrawing back to its board look.

"So," Prof. Krane says "We made it so the Battle Simulator will create these environment simulations so you could get use to them. It's going to be a hell of a lot different battling in a snowstorm then in a desert.". Prof Krane seems very happy with his new accomplishment.

"But Professor I leave today how can this help me?" asks Grey in an undermining tone. "Maybe if you told me this last week it could have helped but I don't see it giving me this advantage you say it will.".  
Prof. Krane's eyes were wide open realizing what Grey has just said. "Well an introduction is always nice right?" asks Prof Krane trying to make it seem the Battle Simulator will help Grey and make him stay in the lab.

"Alright a few battles in the simulator couldn't hurt." Grey says "Sparks I need you to go back in your pokeball for a while okay?". Sparks barks and returns to his pokeball. "Okay Prof. Krane fire up the simulator."

"Fine lets do this." Prof. Krane says in a huff of relief. Prof. Krane walks over the computer that controls the Battle Simulator and Grey goes into the Battle Simulator chamber. "Okay Grey the simulation will start in three,two,one,"


	2. Chapter 2 Battle Simulator

Right after Prof Krane said one, a flash of light goes off and when the bright light dimmed Grey is standing in front of a girl. She is wearing a red winter jacket with white boots and a white cap.

They are standing in a field surrounded by pine trees in ankle-deep snow. The girl says nothing she is just gives Grey a blank stare. Grey opens his hand and a pokeball appears in it. "Ok lets see what ya got." Grey says. The simulated girl said nothing she and Grey threw out their pokeballs and the battle began.

Back on the outside Prof. Krane is controlling the simulation when the phone rings. "Hello Prof Kane, it's Lily"

"Oh hey Lily" Prof. Krane says "Is everything ready on your end?"

"Yes," Lily says "You can let him go now".

"Alright give us a minute" Prof. Krane says .

He looks at the computer monitor. "Damn they're not even halfway done" sighs Prof Krane. "Lets see if I can't give them a little push" he says with a smirk.

He goes to the option menu and raises the weather to full storm and alters both Grey and the girl's team. Back in the simulator both Grey's and the girl's Pokémon just fainted due to the hail.

"Damn the professor really wants to test out this weather simulator feature" Grey says as he shields his face from the downpour of hail. " Ok let's continue" he says while returning his fainted Pokémon. The pokeball disappears when Grey closes his hand and when he reopens it a new pokeball appears. "Alright pokeball let's go!" Grey throws the ball as hard as he could against the rising wind.

His next Pokémon is a Magikarp. "Oh you gotta be kidding me" moans Grey. He looks over and sees the girl release an Articuno.

Magikarp is just flopping in the snow unable to attack or defend itself. Then in an unemotional voice the girl orders Articuno to use Ice Beam. The Articuno fires a vicious Ice Beam that is super charged by the hail storm. It not only struck Magikarp but shoots it into the air so high up you can't tell where it is.

"Wow," Grey says in astonishment "Just, wow."

Back on outside Prof. Krane can't help but laugh at Grey's misfortune. "Haha that's going to leave a mark" laughs Prof Krane.

"Fine that was just a fluke," Grey assuring himself "It's not going to happen again". As Grey says that the Magikarp finally comes into view and crashes back to the surface. It is frozen solid in a large block of ice. In complete shock Grey calls back his Magikarp closes his hand with the pokeball and re-opens it to show a new one.

"All right," yells Grey "Here we go!" he throws his next pokeball and a Feebas emerges.

"Okay that's it!" grumbles Grey. "Prof Krane end the simulation!"

"Okay Grey" Prof. Krane says . He hears a few clicking noises then everything goes black.

When Grey woke up Prof Krane is opening the doors to the simulation chamber for him. "So how was it?" jokes Prof Krane

"It was an, experience." Grey says "Thanks Professor"

"No problem happy to help" the Professor says with a big smile on his face.

"Lily just called she said she wants us to go to the house" Professor Krane says "Can you just wait for me so I can grab my stuff, I am leaving after."

"Sure" Grey says.

As Grey walks outside Prof Krane watches, making sure Grey didn't see what he is doing. Once Grey is outside Prof Krane grabs a small box and shoves it into his bag and then places a small pouch in his coat pocket. "Okay let's go" Prof. Krane says as he walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Grey's Plan

"So Jack what are you hoping to do in Sinnoh?" asks Prof Krane

"Well," says Grey "I want to take on the Pokémon League."

"The Sinnoh Pokémon league?" asks Prof Krane

"No," says Grey "I want to take on the entire Pokémon League, the Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Unova Leagues."

"Wow," says Prof Krane 'That's a large goal."

. "Yep," says Grey "I want to show the Pokémon league that Orre is a strong region, not a place that's stranded out in the middle of nowhere, and maybe when they see how strong I am they will create the Orre Pokémon League"

The look on Grey's face seems as if he has it all figured out. Step one beat Pokémon League, step two open Orre League, step three live happily ever after. "So you think beating the Pokémon League will be enough to get the League to open a Orre branch?" asks Prof Krane. He looks very happy to see this boy with so much confidence.

"Nope." Grey says.

Prof Krane now looks at Grey puzzledom and asks "Okay then what do you think will make them open the League here in Orre?"

"Well," Grey says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his P*DA.

"Becoming League Champ is step one," says Grey "Step two is to take on all the Pokedex Holders"

Prof Krane stops in his tracks, his eyes grow wide and he turns white

"Jack, you're going to take on the Pokedex holders?" asks Prof Krane.

"Yep," says Grey "I know it will be a challenge but I think it's the only way to show the Pokémon League that Orre is a suitable place for a League" said Grey trying to convince the Professor.

"Bu-but the Pokedex holders are very strong and do you even know who they are?" stammers Prof Krane.

"I told you I did my research" says Grey. He opens an app on his P*DA to show a list "The Pokedex Holders are as follows," "Red, Green, Blue and Yellow of Kanto. Gold, Crystal and Silver of Johto. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Wally of Hoenn. Pearl, Diamond and Platinum of Sinnoh. Black, White, Cheren and Bianca of Unova."

"Wow that's a mouthful" says Prof Krane "So why Sinnoh first?"

"Because that's where Sparks is from" Grey says as he looks down at Sparks' pokeball.

Before Prof Krane could ask how Grey knew Sparks is from Sinnoh the two were already at the front door of Lily's house. They walk inside it was black, and no one seems home. Grey goes over to the light switch and turns it on.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye Grey

"Surprise Grey!" everyone shouts as they emerge from their hiding spots. Grey leaps startled by the surprise. He looks to his right to see Professor Krane who gives Grey a smile and simply says "Surprise."

Everyone from the lab is there. Lily who is a mother to him. She has taken care of Grey for the three years he has lived with the family. Next to Lily is Jovi. Jovi annoys Grey to no end, but he still enjoys being around her.

Behind Jovi is a teenage boy who is 15 years old. He has spiked red hair and has a yellow unzipped vest with a black shirt with long sleeves. He wears goggles around his neck and jeans with brown boots. This is Michael, Lily's oldest child and the third Shadow Hero of Orre. Michael is like an older brother to Grey. He helped Grey first start training to become a Pokémon trainer.

Next to Lily is the woman he saw hiding in the kitchen earlier. She is in her early 20's. She has long orange hair in a ponytail and her eyes are a dark purple. She is wearing a blue jacket, with a purple belly shirt underneath and a white skirt with pink boots. Her name is as Rui. Grey has known Rui as long as he's known Lily, Michael and Jovi.

In the corner of the room leaning against the wall is the man he also saw hiding earlier. He is in his early 20's he is wearing a long blue coat with the coattails down to his ankles. He has black pants with large black boots. He has blonde-silver hair that he started to grow out. Tattooed across his face is a white line. His silver shades are tucked away in his front pocket because Lily won't allow him to wear them in the house. This man is Wes the first Shadow Hero of Orre along with Rui.

"Wow thanks everyone" Grey says as he walks over to greet everyone.

"Well we won't see you for a while so we might as well do something nice." Michael says as he fist bumps Grey.

Rui runs over to hug Grey "We are going to miss you so much Grey!" Rui says with tears forming in her eyes

"Thanks...Rui...please...let..go...you're crushing...me." chokes Grey as he tries to get Rui off of him before she snaps him in two.

Wes walks over and places his hand on Rui's shoulder, she slowly loosens her hold on Grey until she is no longer hugging him. Rui looks at him wiping the tears from her eyes.

Rui's eyes were weird for such a nice person her eyes look dark and cold. Her Shadow Seeker power might be the cause of it. Rui has the ability to tell a regular Pokémon from a shadow Pokémon. Grey thought she is like him, but they couldn't prove it.

"Kid it's been fun, now go kick some ass" Wes says. Lily gives Wes a look for swearing. Grey just looks at him with a smile and says " Will do." and gives Wes a high-five.

"Before you leave we have some things to give you" Lily says. She pulls out a black backpack and gives it to Grey "Here," she says "This backpack might hold a little more space than that little pouch of yours" Grey takes the bag and puts it on

"Thanks Lily." Grey says

"Don't thank me" says Lily "Jovi picked it out, I paid, and Michael picked it up earlier"

"Thanks Jovi, Michael" Grey says.

Rui walks over to Grey and presents a gift to him. "This is from me." says Rui "Wes forgot to meet me at the store so he won't get any credit" she says shooting Wes a dirty look. Grey opens the box and pulls out a gold necklace with a medal that has a carving of the Orre region and engraved on the sides of the medal is "Orre Always Find The Light In The Shadows"

Wes looks at the medal and in a panic says "Rui how much did that cost?!"

Rui gives Wes a little smile and says "The guy gave it to me for free in honor of what we did."

"And all we gave him was a backpack." mutters Michael as he smacks his head with his hand.

"It's not a contest!" says Lily scolding Michael "It's a lovely necklace Rui."

"Yeah," says Grey "Thanks Rui."

"No problem" Rui says. She bends down to Grey and puts the necklace around his neck and says softly "You stay safe now okay." Grey doesn't say anything he just nods his head. Rui gives Grey a quick little hug and then walks back over to Wes where she buries her head in his shoulder.

"But wait there's more!" happily exclaims Prof Krane "First this is my gift to you."

Prof Krane pulls out the box that he took from the lab "It took me awhile to build this." says Prof Krane "Besides using extra Snag Machine parts everything else was custom ordered" he hands the box to Grey. "Don't worry I deactivated the Snag Machine parts so you can't create Snag Balls."

Grey opens the box and finds a mechanical glove. It is a bulky glove, it covers all of his fingers and both sides of his hand. On the back hand of the glove a pokeball that looks like it would glow. On the wrist has a steel ring that has six slots for pokeballs. "Wow now this is cool!" Grey says

"Glad you like it, I call it the Trainer Glove" says Prof Krane "It holds your six Pokémon in the wrist, when you want to use one you click the ball open your hand and the ball appears in your hand. It's like being in the Battle Simulator".

"This is amazing Professor!" Grey says as he admires the device

"Yeah I wouldn't mind having one myself." jokes Michael

"Well this is a special thing." says the Professor "It also will inject your medicine for you"

Prof Krane starts to get very serious "It will give you a monthly injection and will warn you when it gets empty" he says "Just input these tablets in the slot and you are fine, and by the way when you put the glove on you will feel a pinch. That's just the glove injecting you with the needle."

"Okay" Grey says. He rolls up the sleeve on his left arm and put the glove on. He felt the pinch the professor told him about. The pokeball in the center of the glove began to glow red once the pinching feeling was done.

"Now put in the tablet" says the professor. Grey takes the tablet from the professor and put in the slot in the middle of the pokeball. The pokeball starts to change color and is now glowing green.

"Ok you're set to go" says Prof Krane with an assuring smile "And now to a lighter subject". He pulls out the pouch from his pocket and give it to Grey. "Here are five pokeballs for your journey, to get more you need to buy them from a PokeMart".

Grey takes the pokeballs and put them in his pouch. "Thank you Prof Krane for everything" Grey says

"No problem Jack" says Prof Krane. He shakes Grey's hand. "Jack Greyson you are now an official Pokémon Trainer of the Pokémon League"

Wes looks down at his P*DA "We have to go now Grey." Wes says

"But Jovi thought we were all," before Jovi can finish Lily looks at Jovi and she knew this is something Wes wants to do.

Grey gives his final goodbyes and before he left he hugs Lily the last time for a while and says "Goodbye, Mom".

Lily let go and starts to tear up for the first time Grey just called her "Mom".

Wes starts up his bike and the two leave for Grey's boat docked in Gateon Port.


	5. Chapter 5 Wes' Goodbye

****

The deserts of Orre are barren, nothing but sand. Wes and Grey speed through leaving clouds of sand in their path. Wild Pokémon are running away from the incoming hover bike. "So" says Wes "Sinnoh eh?".

"Yeah I'm going to become the best trainer in to world and then open the Pokémon League here in Orre" Grey says

"Be careful Grey we don't need to bust you out of somewhere." jokes Wes

"No promises" Grey says.

Wes gives Grey a smile and keeps driving. In the middle of nowhere Wes stops the bike. "What's wrong Wes?" asks Grey "We're going to miss the boat".

"This will just take a second" Wes says. He gets off the bike and walks to the back. Grey gets out of the sidecar and follows him. Wes opens a small compartment in the back and pulls out a small box. "Sorry I didn't give you this back at the house, but things were getting too mushy over there" says Wes.

He hands the small box to Grey. Grey opens it and pulls out a pair of black shades like Wes'. "Before my dad died he gave me his shades" Wes sternly says "But I am not dying anytime soon so there will have to do" Grey takes the shades and places them on his forehead like how Wes wears his.

"Grey," Wes says "You are like family to me, so please don't do anything stupid, and if you do just don't get caught okay".

"Got it" replies Grey

"Good," says Wes "And one more thing" says Wes as he walks back to the bike "Remember to take your medicine we don't need an accidental shadow breakout out in Sinnoh okay." Wes has a serious look on his face.

"I will" Grey says. The two jump back into their seats, flip down their shades and Wes floors the gas.

After speeding through the desert the two finally reach Gateon Port. "We're finally here!" exclaims Grey.

"Yep" says Wes "The last stop to SInnoh" As Wes and Grey got off the bike they look at Gateon Port. It's a large seaside town with the famous Club Krabby Bar and the Lighthouse. The beautiful clear day makes the water shimmer and the wild Wingull are flying around looking for prey or just scraps for the bar.

"Look there it is!" says Grey pointing at the cruise liner. The twelve story ship is in port for its one way trip to the Sinnoh Region, and it was leaving port.

"Oh no" gasps Grey.

"We can still catch it let's go!" yells Wes as he runs toward the ship. Grey and Wes dash through the town running though everybody and everything

"We are not going to make it!" yells Grey

"Yes we are!" says Wes. He takes out a pokeball and throws it "Espeon let's go!"

A small purple cat with a red gem on its head comes out of the ball. As they run towards the harbor Wes commands Espeon "Espeon use physic on Grey put him on the ship!". Espeon's gem starts to glow and Grey is lifted off the ground

"What's going on!" yells Grey.

"We are getting you on that ship that's what going on!" yells back Wes.

Espeon lifts Grey higher and farther into the air until he is hovering over the deck of the ship. She drops Grey once she thinks it's safe.

Grey gets up and looks over the side of the ship. He sees Wes waving to him with Espeon sitting at Wes' feet. As Grey waves back his P*DA went off, it was an e-mail from Wes. It read "Sorry about making you almost miss your boat. Stay safe and kick some ass" Grey emails back "Will do"

As Grey looks back he sees Gateon Port get smaller and smaller. He knows this is the start of his great adventure.

Back at the house Prof Krane is talking to Lily "So you think they made it in time?" asks Prof Krane.

"I hope so." Lily says.

Then Prof Krane's P*DA starts to ring "This is probably Wes saying they got there on time" says Prof Krane. As Prof Krane pulls his P*DA out of his pocket a small card fell from it. As he goes to pick it up his face turns white.

"What's wrong professor?" asks Lily.

"This is Jack's Trainer Card." says Prof Krane "I forgot to give it to him".

"What do you mean you forgot to give it to him!" yells Lily.

"I'm sorry" begs Prof Krane.

"Don't say sorry to me!" yells Lily "What is Jack going to do now, he can't challenge the Pokémon League without his Trainer Card!"

"I don't know." says Prof Krane "He can take classes but that will take months". Prof Krane ponders for a second, while Lily is freaking out. "I will see what I can do, but for now lets just tell Jack he doesn't have a Trainer Card"

"Okay" says Lily. She reaches for the phone and tries to call Grey's Pokegear. "No answer, there's no service where he is now"

"Then we will have to wait" sighs Prof Krane.


	6. Chapt 6 One Step Forward Two Steps Back

After two days at sea Grey finally comes to port in Canalave City. All of the people on the ship start spewing from the boat excited to check out this foreign city. Grey and Sparks come stumbling off the boat falling head first with swirls in their eyes "I guess I don't have my land legs yet Sparks" Grey says.

"Shinxx!" yelps Sparks as he lies on the ground. The two try to get up, but keep falling. Once they do they look around in amazement. "Wow Sparks look at this place" Grey says.

"Let's see what's to do here." says Grey. He takes out his P*DA and looks up Canalave City. "Canalave City is a port city that is split by a canal which is crossed by a small drawbridge. It's culture is foreign and exotic. Large ships are dock at the piers. In the old days, the port used to be a hub of cargo transportation. It is also home to one of the eight Gyms of the Sinnoh Pokémon League."

"What luck Sparks we already found a Pokémon Gym!" exclaims Grey. He looks up a map of Canalave City on his P*DA. "Okay Sparks it's this way" he says pointing south. Sparks is still stumbling around not use to being on land. Grey picks up Sparks and held him in his arm like a football. "I got you buddy" says Grey.

Grey makes his way through the city. City vendors are trying to sell junk to the tourist and cameras are flashing left and right. "I think it would be better for you to stay in your pokeball right now Sparks" says Grey. Grey places Sparks on the ground. He clicks the empty pokeball on his wrist, opens his hand and the pokeball appears. "Wow this thing really works!" says Grey in amusement. He recalls Sparks and then closes his hand and the pokeball is back in the holder. "Ha he was right it is like being in the simulator" chuckles Grey.

Grey continues to make his way through the city turning down offers from the vendors and street performers. After walking five city blocks he finally makes it to the Gym. Grey takes a deep breath and says to himself "Here we go".

The inside of the Gym is huge, it is five floors tall and full of steel girders and slabs. A Pokémon statue is in front of the door and says "Welcome to Canalave City Gym the Gym stronger than steel, please present your Trainer Card".

Grey jumps in shock "Y-you can talk?!".

"Yes there's a tiny microphone in here to project my voice and a camera so I can see you" says the statue in an annoyed tone like he has said that a hundred times "Now please present your Trainer Card" it repeats.

"Um I don't have a Trainer Card" says Grey.  
"No card, no battle" says the statue.

"Ha how are you going to stop me" chuckles Grey as he walks past the statue. In the blink of an eye the statue moves in front of Grey blocking his path.

"I have wheels too" states the statue.

"Ok, then what's stopping me from knocking you over" says Grey. He goes to push the statue, but as soon as he makes contact with it an electrical shock goes off electrocuting him.

"I also have a shock defense" the statute says "Shocking isn't?" it puns.

Grey gets up, his clothes and face are char black and his hair is frizzy. "So where can I get a Trainer Card?" asks Grey.

"If you graduate from the Jubilife City Trainer School they will give you one" states the statue.

"Fine, and how long will that take?" asks Grey.

"About six months to one year" says the statue.

"One year!?" exclaims Grey "I don't have that time!".

"Well too bad and until then you can't challenge any Pokémon Gyms" says the statue "Now leave you're wasting my time". Grey gives the statue a dirty look, turns around and walks out. He pulls out his P*DA and looks at his map of Sinnoh.

"Shit Jubilife City is across a river" Grey says to himself. He starts walking back up Canalave City to the drawbridge then west to Route 218.

The entire walk Grey tries to figure out to get across. "I can catch a water Pokémon" he says "But Mike and Wes didn't teach me much about catching Pokémon" He groans and continues to plot his way across.

Once Grey gets to Route 218 he sits down and stares at the river. He lets Sparks out of his pokeball and he sits down next to Grey. "Sparks I don't know what we are going to do" says Grey. Sparks barks as if he is agreeing with him.

A sailor from the local harbor spots Grey and Sparks sitting there. He notices that Sparks is a different color than normal Shinxs and run towards them. " Ey kid where did you get that Shinx?" asks the man.

"Sparks?" Grey asks "I don't remember" Grey ponders for a moment "Me and Sparks have just always been together".

"Oh well it would have been nice to find one of those guys" says the man "Thanks anyway kid". As he walks away he sees Grey just sitting there staring at the water. " You okay kid?" asks the man.

"No" replies Grey. The man walks back over to Grey

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm trying to get to Jubilife City, but I don't have a water Pokémon to get me across the river." Grey says.

"So why not catch one?" asks the man.

"I'm not good at it" says Grey.

"Well let me help you" says the man " If you beat me in a battle, I will help you catch a Pokémon".

Grey jumps to his feet in excitement "Really?!" asks Grey.

"Sure" says the man "By the way, the name's Skyler". He shakes hands with Grey.

"My name's Grey" says Grey.

"Nice to meet you Grey" says Skyler. Skyler walks about the size of a basketball court distance from Grey. "You ready kid?" he asks "

You bet I am!" replies Grey.

"Alright it's a one on one battle." states Skyler

"Alright let's go!" Grey yells.


	7. Chapter 7 VS Mantyke

Skyler throws out a pokeball with Mantyke. "You're lucky I'm not using my other Pokémon" says Skyler.

"Doesn't matter" Grey says with a smirk "You got this Sparks!" Sparks jumps on the battlefield. "With Sparks I have the type advantage and this battle won."

"Well let's see about that," replies Skyler. "Mantyke use Confuse Ray!". Mantyke eyes begin to glow and they stare into Sparks' eyes until Sparks' eyes are glowing too. Spark begins to stumble around. He sways left and right the same way he did when he got off the boat.

"Sparks are you okay?!" asks Grey. Still stumbling around Sparks give a yelp trying to convince Grey he is fine but clearly wasn't.

"That Shinx of yours has no idea what going on now its confused," states Skyler "Now Mantyke tackle!". Mantyke charges Sparks who is bracing itself for impact.

"Sparks dodge it!" yells Sparks. In its confused state Sparks tries to dodge Mantyke but he just jumps into the attack getting knocked back.

"Ha keep this up kid and you'll have fun swimming across the river." laughs Skyler.

"Dammit Sparks can't do anything now," Grey says to himself "I need to do something that won't harm him." Grey ponders for a few seconds then figures out a plan "Sparks use charge!". Sparks began to glow brightly. "Just keep using charge Sparks don't let up!". Sparks began to glow brighter and brighter soon Sparks was as bright as a full lit Christmas tree.

"What are you doing your leaving him open for an attack?" asks Skyler.

Grey doesn't reply he is too busy coaching Sparks to keep up its charge attack. "You got this Sparks keep using charge!" repeats Grey. Sparks had gotten so bright Grey had to put on his sun glasses to even look in Sparks' direction.

"Mantyke attack with wing attack!" shouts Skyler. Mantyke charges Sparks with its fins cocked back ready to strike .

"Perfect," Grey says under his breath. Mantyke is now within striking range. Sparks is still using charge as Grey commanded. With Mantyke now a foot in front of Sparks and about to strike "Sparks use spark attack!" yells Grey. Spark gives a roar and lets out all of his stored energy. The attack consumes Sparks and Mantyke neither are visible in the blinding light. Finally the light dimmed and Sparks is sitting down wagging his tail and Mantyke is on its back knocked out and burnt from the attack. Grey runs to his Pokémon yelling "Sparks you did it!" Sparks gets up and jumps into his trainers arms.

"Wow that kid knows what he's doing." says Skyler as he watches Grey and Sparks celebrate their victory. He pulls a pokeball from his belt. "Take a rest Mantyke you did good." The red beam shot from the ball and pulls Mantyke into the pokeball. "Alright Grey a deal is a deal." sighs Skyler.

Grey and Sparks stop celebrating and look at Skyler. "Right time to catch a water Pokémon." Grey says.


	8. Chapter 8 VS Buizel

"Alright Grey time to show you how to catch Pokémon sailor style." Skyler says. They walk into the tall grass near Rout 218 "So how did you get that Shinx if you can't catch a Pokémon?" Skyler asks.

"I don't know?" says Grey. "When Lily and the others found me, Sparks was protecting me."

"Who's Lily? And what do you mean found you?" Skyler asks

"Oh Lily is my adopted mother." Grey says.

"Oh," says Skyler "and the other thing?"

Grey looks nervous he seems as if he would doesn't want to talk about how Lily and the others found him.

"Never mind." says Skyler "You don't have to tell me."

Grey starts to calm down, but still seems nervous about Skyler asking. "Ok Grey step one on catching wild Pokémon, find a wild Pokémon." says Skyler. He leads Grey to the shore on Rout 218. There is a pack of Buizel playing in the water. "Okay Grey those Buizel seem tough they might be too strong for you to catch." states Skyler.

On que a smaller Buizel runs over to the pack. It trips and falls flat on its face. The other Buizel laugh at it before they swim away.

A large smile appears on Skyler's face. Under his breath he says "Perfect." He turns to Grey "Okay Grey here's the plan," says Skyler. "First I am going to fence off the area with my Pokémon. Then you are going to fight that Buizel with Sparks." Skyler points at the Buizel who just got up. It shakes to dry itself off then tries to run after the others before tripping again. "After you defeat that Buizel it will faint, then I will tell you how to catch it, got it?"

"Got it." says Grey with confidence. "But one question, I defeated your Mantyke how are you going to fence off the area?"

"Ha, kid Mantyke isn't my only Pokémon." says Skyler. He pulls a pokeball from his belt and throws it towards Buizel. "Gyarados don't let that Buizel escape!"

A huge blue serpentine pokemon emerges from the pokeball. It surrounds the Buizel not letting it escape. The Gyarados roars as it makes a loop around the Buizel trapping it in. The Buizel jumps up and it has a terrified look on its face . The same look is on Grey's face, he can't believe the size of Gyarados.  
"Grey come on!" shouts Skyler.

Grey shakes his head and walks over to Gyarados. It opens a little hole for him to walk in. As Grey passes the Gyarados' face it gives him a smile calming down Grey from Gyarados' intimidation.

"Alright Buizel you're mine!" Exclaims Grey the Buizel turns around facing Grey. Grey clicks Sparks' pokeball on the wrist of his trainer glove. He opens his hand and the pokeball appears in his hand. "Alright Sparks let's do this!"

Grey throws the pokeball in front of him and Sparks comes out. The Buizel still in shock attacks Sparks in a nervous rage. "Sparks dodge it!" commands Grey. Sparks leaps out of the way and the Buizel slams into the side of Gyarados. "Sparks charge!" Sparks once again begins to light up. The Buizel charges at Sparks again. Sparks leaps to the right thinking the Buizel is going to tackle him, but the Buizel turns its head and hits Sparks with a strong water gun. It knocks Sparks back a few feet and he begins to dim down.

"Sparks keep charging!" Grey yells. Sparks starts to light up again. The light blinds the Buizel and it stammers back. "Alright this is it Spark use bite!" Sparks sprints at the Buizel who just regained it sight. It sees Sparks running towards it and braces itself for impact.

Sparks lands a direct hit and the Buizels yelps out in pain. "Okay Sparks lets finish this use your spark attack!" commands Grey. With its fangs still in the Buizel, Sparks let's out its strongest spark attack. The Buizel yells out in pain before passing out and crumbling to the ground. The spark attack is so strong it even hurt Skyler's Gyarados.

"It's over Sparks, fall back." Grey says. Sparks lets its grip go and walks over to Grey. It sits down at Grey's feet.

From behind the wall that is Gyarados' body you hear Skyler say "Gyarados return." Skyler hooks Gyarados' pokeball on his belt as he walks over to the fainted Buizel.

"Okay now that you have defeated the pokemon you can throw your pokeball at it." says Skyler.

Grey removes a pokeball from his pouch and asks "So all I do is throw it at it? Why did I have to battle it then?"

"Well the weaker it is the easier to catch. Later when you catch pokemon you don't have to make it faint just knock it around a bit." explains Skyler. "And you don't just throw the pokeball at it. You need to hit it in the weak spot."

"The weak spot?" questions Grey. He looked down at the knocked out Buizel. "Right now his whole body looks like a weak spot"

"Haha yes it does, but this is why I had you make it faint so I can show you where to throw the pokeball." says Skyler. He flips the Buizel on its back. "Okay you see how Buizel's belly is a different color than the rest of its body?" Grey shakes his head agreeing with Skyler. "Good, that's where you would throw the ball." Skyler then flips the Buizel onto its belly. "Now see how those two spots on it's back are the same color as the belly? Those are also weak spots."

Skyler one again flips the Buizel on it's back the places it on the ground. "Ok Grey just throw the pokeball that the weak spot." he says..

"Okay." says Grey. He clicks the center of the pokeball to grow it to normal size. "Buizel you're mine!" Grey throws the pokeball as if where a fastball and the Buizel dead center in the pokeball sucks in Buizel in a great flash of light. The ball wiggles around for a bit until it comes to a stand still.

Skyler walks over to the pokeball and picks it up. "Congratulations on the catch Grey." he says as he tosses the ball over to Grey.

Grey looks at the pokeball and smiles triumphantly. "Here use this, it will make the pokemon feel better." says Skyler as he tosses a revive to Grey. Grey opens the pokeball and Buizel is still passed out. Grey opens Buizel's mouth and forces the revive down its throat. Buizel's eyes flash open as it jumps up into the air.

"So what are you going to name him?" asks Skyler.

"Well the thing around his neck reminds me of an inner tube so I was thinking about Floater." says Grey.

Skyler shrugs his shoulders and says "Okay."

Grey shakes his head then turns to Buizel who was still jumping up and down. Sparks joins him in his celebration. "Buizel," says Grey. The Buizel stops jumping and looks at Grey. "My name is Grey, and I am your new pokemon trainer. Would you like to join me and Sparks?"

The Buizel shakes his head yes furiously. "Good," says Grey "Your new name is Floater." Floater shrugs his shoulders like Skyler.

Grey walks over to Skyler and shakes his hand. "Thank you Skyler for the help."

"No problem Grey, and remember look for the weak spot when catching pokemon that's the key."

Grey shakes his head yes then walks over to Sparks and Floater. "Sparks I need you to go in you pokeball until we reach the shore." says Grey. Sparks barks before returning to his pokeball. "Floater we need to get across the river. Can you do that?" Floater repeats his name trying to tell Grey that he can swim across the river. The two walk to the shore. Floater jumps into the water and signals Grey to jump on his back. Grey turns around to see Skyler watching him. Grey jumps on Floater back and the two swim away. Grey waves goodbye to Skyler until he can no longer see him.

"Next stop Jubilife City." Grey says as they swim towards the eastern shore of Rout 218.


	9. Chapter 9 A Student Of The Game

After twenty minutes of swimming Floater finally reaches the shore of Rout 218 East as he gets on shore he pulls Grey out of the water. Grey had fallen in and was unable to get back on Floater so he grabbed Floater's leg and was dragged through the river.

"I never thought I would miss Orre so much." says Grey. "I'm freezing!" He then taps on Floater's pokeball "Thanks for the lift Floater get some rest." Floater says nothing he just shakes out his fur before being sent back to his pokeball. Grey looks into the distance of Rout 218 he can see the lights of Jubilife City. He makes his way to the city hoping to get there before nightfall.

"So many trees and there's so much grass." Grey says to himself as he admires to beauty of this new foreign land. As he makes his way through some tall grass a large pack of Bidoof tramples him. As Grey gets up he says "And so many wild Pokémon."

As he continues to make his to Jubilife City Grey continues to talk to himself. "I should probably call Lily and the Professor and tell them I don't have a Trainer Card." Grey ponders on the idea a little "I'll call when I get to the Jubilife City Pokémon Center. Video calling will be better."

After half an hour of walking Grey has finally reaches Jubilife City. All the tall buildings and people walking in all different directions excites him. He loves the feeling of the city. As the sun goes down the city began to light up just exciting Grey more.

Grey wonders around Jubilife until he found the Pokémon Center. The Center is in a big business building. Grey is still sopping wet from the ride across the river. "Hello could you heal my Pokémon?" asks Grey presenting his two Pokémon to Nurse Joy.

"Of course young man." replies Nurse Joy. She takes the pokeballs and hands them to a Chancey who walks away with them. She then turns around and says "Do you need a place to dry your clothes off too?"

"Ha ha, yes I was just going to ask." replies Grey

She points to a staircase "Just go down those stairs. There's a changing room and a laundry room."

Grey walks down the stairs into the basement. There are two rooms there. Grey walks into the changing room and changes into a pair of sweatpants and a white tee-shirt. He then walks into the other room and throws his wet clothes into a dryer. While his clothes are drying Grey walks back up stairs and heads to the computer phones to call home.

He tries to dial Orre's area code but it will not work no matter how many times he tries. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, do these phones work?" asks Grey.

"Yes they do. Where are you trying to call?" asks Nurse Joy.

"My home in Orre." replies Grey

"Orre?!" says Nurse Joy in shock. She had never heard a trainer request to call Orre before. "Well, um, come here and use my computer maybe you will have better luck."

"Okay." says Grey. He walks over to Nurse Joy's computer and punches in the labs phone number. This time it starts to ring and Jovi picks up. "Hey Jovi it's Grey."

"Grey!" exclaims Jovi in excitement. In the background you can hear people running over.

"Did Jovi just say Grey?" says someone

"I think so, but isn't he in Sinnoh." says someone else.

The screen of Jovi then splits up into four boxes. Now Lily, Prof. Krane and Michael were on the phone.

"Grey is that you?" asks Michael

"How are you Jack?" asks Lily

"Jack where are you?" asks Prof Krane.

Grey's head is spinning trying to understand everyone at once. "Okay everyone calm down." says Grey. "I am in a Pokémon Center in Jubilife City. I docked in Canalave City a few hours back. Professor I wanted to talk to you. I don't have a Trainer Card did you know I needed one?"

Professor Krane starts to blush in embarrassment. "Yes I do know you need a Trainer Card." admits Prof Krane. "I forgot to give you it during the party. I found it an hour after you and Wes left."

"Well that doesn't matter now." says Grey. "But I found out I can get one here in Jubilife City at the trainer school. I am going there tomorrow, do you think you can call them tomorrow and put in a good word for me?"

"Well of course Grey. It's the least I can do for you." says Prof Krane

"Thanks Professor." says Grey. "It's been great seeing you guys. I will keep you posted on how things are going here."

"Bye Grey have fun." says Jovi before hanging up.

"Good luck Grey show them what you got." says Michael he then hangs up the phone.

"Be careful Jack and please call often." says Lily

"I will Lily." said Grey. Lily nods her head then hangs up.

"Don't worry Jack we will fix this." says Prof Krane

"I know." replies Grey

Right before Prof Krane hangs up he remembers something, but Grey had already hung up. "Dammit" mutters Prof Krane "I will have to tell him later"

After Grey hangs up Nurse Joy walks over to him. "Your Pokémon are as good as new." she says. Nurse Joy hands Grey his two pokeballs with Sparks and Floater inside. "If you need a place to stay for the night you are welcome to stay here."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." says Grey. A Chancey leads him to a room full of cots. He finds his clothes waiting for him folded neatly on the nearest bed. He looks down at the Chancey who is smiling back at him "Thank you." says Grey as he pats the Chancey on the head. The Chancey then turns around and walks back down the stairs. As Grey gets in bed Sparks comes out of his pokeball and takes his usually spot at the foot of the bed. Before Grey goes to sleep he says to Sparks "Tomorrow we start school Sparks be ready." Sparks just yawns and goes to sleep. Grey does the same.

The next day Grey wakes up early. He packs his things, thanks Nurse Joy then leaves for the Trainer School. The school isn't far from the Pokémon Center, after a few minutes of walking Grey already made it to the school. The campus was enormous made of five huge buildings. Grey walks into the smaller building in the center of the campus. Inside he spots a woman sitting at a desk. "Hello" says Grey. "My name is Jack Greyson, I am looking for the dean."

"Oh yes , Dean Rilftler is expecting you" says the woman. She then picks up the phone and dials three numbers "Dean Riftler, is here."

"Send him in." says Dean Riftler

"Okay Dean Rilfter." says the woman. She hangs up the phone then points down a hallway. "Just go down that hall and its the last door."

"Okay." said Grey. He heads down the hall, Grey is a little nervous. When he was planning this trip he didn't expect to be at the Jubilife City Trainer School.

Grey walks into an office a middle-aged man is sitting at a desk. He has looks young for his age but his hair has grayed. He is slim and very tall. Grey has never seen someone of his height. Dean Riftler looks up from his desk and smiles. "Hello Jack how are you?" says Dean Riftler.

"I'm good." Grey says "How are you?"

"I've been good." says Dean Riftler "Prof Krane has told me a lot about you."

Grey looks down at his trainer glove and becomes a little nervous. "Oh really?" asks Grey. "What did he say?"

"He told me about your Trainer Card problem" says Dean Riftler. "After a long conversation with Prof Krane, we agreed on you being placed in the Junior class instead of the Freshman class. You will graduate in two years."

Greys eyes grow wide when hearing how long it will take until he can get his Trainer Card. "T-two years!" exclaims Grey. "Is there anyway we can speed that up?"

"I'm sorry Jack it was the best I could do. This is a favor I did for Prof Krane. You should be in the Freshman class to begin with."

Grey looks down at the ground in defeat. He still believes that he doesn't need to be here for two years, but for now he will stay. "All right Dean Riftler." said Grey "Thank you for helping me. When do I start?"

"Well class hasn't started yet so you can begin today if you want" says Dean Riftler. He then hands Grey a jacket and a pair of pants. This is your uniform you have to wear it to all your classes. When just on campus you can wear your regular clothes." Grey takes the clothes and then Dean Riftler hands him a key card. "This is your card to get into your room. You will be living in building D room 351. It's the big building just north of here. Your roommate will probably be in class now so you will meet him later."

"Thank you Dean Riftler" says Grey. He starts to walk out before Dean Riftler stops him.

"One more thing Jack." says Dean Riftler. He writes a note on a piece of paper then hands it to Grey. "Give this to your teacher so you don't get a cut."

"Alright thank you." says Grey. Grey walks out of the office into the bathroom. He changes into the uniform and head to his first class. "Okay first we have Evolution Class." Grey says to himself.

Grey runs down the street until he comes across a sign saying "Evolution Hall" he stops catches his breath and walks into the class. He walks into a large lecture hall full of students. A man with a lab coat is addressing the class until he notices Grey standing in the doorway. "Hello do you need something?" asks the man

"Oh my name is Jack Greyson. I am a new student here." says Grey

"You seem a little young for this class are you sure you are in the right room?" asks the man

Grey looks down at his schedule. "Evolution class with Professor Time." says Grey

"That would be correct," says Prof Time. "Just go take a seat, ."

Grey goes and takes the first seat he could find.

"Okay class time for a pop quiz." says Prof Time. The who class begins to groan. A wicked smile grows on Prof Times face as he talks about the test "It's a 30 question exam and if you get a 100 plus the bonus question you will get a 100 for the year" Greys ears perk up when he hears that, he begins to get excited.

"Calm down kid," says the girl next to him "You're not getting a perfect score on this test."

"What do you mean?" asks Grey

"His bonus questions are impossible no one can answer them." says the girl. "He only puts it on the test to screw with us."

Before Grey can say something Prof. Time come over and smacks Grey on the head. "No talking during an exam!" says Prof Time.

Sparks forces his way out of his pokeball to protect Grey. The whole class gasps. "Sparks get back in your pokeball!" yells Grey

"It that Shinx gold?" asks Prof Time.

"Yes." said Grey

Prof Time walks back over to Grey and picks up Sparks and begins to pet him. He then walks back to his desk and pulls off a sheet from the chalkboard. "Begin!" says Prof Time. Sparks jumps on Prof Time's desk and starts to play with the evolution stones. "One more thing class," the entire class looks up. "When you finish your test you can leave. Now back to the exam."

Grey sits at his desk for five minutes without doing anything. He then gets up and walks over to the chalkboard.

"Jack what are you doing?" asks Prof Time

Grey doesn't respond, he picks up a piece of chalk and began answering all the questions. Prof Time just stares at him Grey is correctly answering all 30 questions. The whole class has stops taking the test and just stares at Grey as well. Within 10 minutes Grey has finished the test. He then walks over to his desk and scribbles down with bonus answer and hands it to Prof Time. Prof Time's face turns pale after reading what Grey wrote.

Grey looks over to Sparks who is playing with a round looking stone. " Sparks let's go." Sparks looks up at Grey. He picks up the stone with his mouth, jumps off the desk and walks out the of the classroom with Grey. Everyone in the room is silent.


	10. Chap 10 The Boy With The Shadow Eyes Pt1

Back in Orre, Grey's friends have returned to their daily activities. Professor Krane and Lily continue to work on their Pokémon research. Jovi makes her usual trips to 's lab to "play" with Chobin and the Doctor. Michael is training at Mt Battle. Rui trains her "Shadow Seeker" powers with her Pokémon at the Relic Stone in Relic Forest. Wes travels around Orre fighting Team Snagem as his debt to society. Though there isn't a day that goes by that a thought of Grey doesn't pass through their minds.

One morning Lily is sitting in her kitchen drinking coffee. It has been a few days since she last talked to Grey and as any mother she is very worried. She looks out the window and she sees an Altaria swoop down. With its cloud like wings, the blue bird lands in front of the house. Rui jumps off its back. She fixes her hair then pulls out a pokeball from her bag and recalls her Altaria.

Lily gets up and walks to the door to let Rui in. "Hello there"

"Hey Lily." Rui says "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Lily says. "It's been quiet with Jack out of the house."

"Haha yeah Jovi has no one to annoy now." Rui laughs.

Lily leads Rui into the kitchen and offers her some coffee. They sit down and start some small talk. While they are talking, a picture catches Rui's eye. It is an old group picture of everyone. Rui, Wes, Michael, Jovi, Prof Krane, Lily and Grey. She picks up the picture. "This was the first time he was normal right?" asks Rui.

"Yeah" replies Lily "Remember the day you guys found him?"

"I will always remember that day." says Rui.

Flashback three years ago. Prof Krane had just sent Michael out deep into the desert. There had been reports on shady characters entering a base. With Eevee and an updated Snag Machine Michael was sent to clear out the base and look for any Shadow Pokémon. Michael looked at the Snag Machine. "It's been awhile since I wore this," "I hope nothing big is going down." He revved his scooter as he continued to the base.

Coming from the other direction was Wes and Rui. Wes had heard a few grunts in Pyrite Town talk something about Shadow Pokémon. He then commenced to beat the crap out of them until they told him everything.

Turned out a few ex Cipher Peons were gathering to restart Cipher with their new Shadow Pokémon creator code name Subject 51. So Wes and Rui saddled up and headed to the desert base.

Michael got to the base first. It was an abandoned hideout from Team Snagem. The windows were broken, and the door was ripped off. Over the years the sand had gathered up and swallowed up most of the outside of the hideout.

Michael hid his scooter behind some sand dunes near the hideout then walked into the base. He crept around inside. It was very dark and pipes were everywhere. The humidity was almost unbearable. Michael started to sweat as soon as he walked inside.

As he wandered around he heard something. "Hey what are you doing here?!" asked a voice. Michael turned around and saw a Cipher peon. His outfit was ripped and ragged. His helmet was cracked and had duct tape holding some parts together. "Is that a s-snag machine on your arm?!" asked the peon. Michael grinned as he grabbed two pokeballs from his belt.

"Here we go again." said Michael as he tossed out Eevee and Ursaring.

As Michael battled the Peon, Wes and Rui pull up in front of the base. "Metagross protect the bike." commanded Wes as he released Metagross from it's pokeball.

The two ran into the base and start to maneuver through it. While they wandered around, Michael had just snagged the Peon's Shadow Grovyle. The sounds of the battle lured Wes and Rui towards them. "I think it's over." said Rui.

"Then let see what happened." said Wes.

Wes and Rui finally made it to the battle scene. Michael stared at the new Shadow Grovyle he snagged. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this."

Wes and Rui hid behind a wall so Michael couldn't see them. "Who is that Wes?" asked Rui.

"I don't know Rui," replied Wes "And I don't want to find out."

"So are we going to battle him?" asked Ru.

"No," replied Wes. He picked up a poll that was lying next to him. "We're going through him."

Wes snuck behind Michael, but just as he got close Eevee tackled Wes exposing him. "Who the hell are you?!" yelled Michael.

Wes crawled back "We should be asking you the same thing kid!" Rui ran over to help Wes up. "Rui is that Eevee a Shadow Pokémon?"

Rui stared at the Eevee examining every bit of it. "No it isn't a Shadow Pokémon Wes."

Michael looked puzzled. "You do know can't tell Shadow Pokémon from Regular Pokémon without an Aura Reader, right?"

"That shows what you know kid." said Wes

Michael looked at the couple for a few seconds. They were a young couple. A girl named Rui that said she can see Shadow Pokémon, and a guy named Wes with a weird contraption on his left arm that resembles a Snag Machine. Then it finally hit him. "You guys are Wes and Rui the Shadow Heros right?!"

"Yeah," said Wes "What's it to you?"

Michael held up his left arm with his Snag Machine. "My name is Michael I'm the third Shadow Hero!"

"You're the kid who saved Orre a year ago?" asked Wes as he got up.

"Yep that was me." gloated Michael.

Rui squealed in excitement "Hurray the three Shadow Heros are all together to bring down Cipher once more!"

Wes quickly covered Rui's mouth with his hand "Shut it Rui! Are you trying to get us caught?"

Rui removed herself from Wes' grip "Thats no way to talk to you girlfriend Wes" said Rui. She then kicked Wes in the balls before walking over to Michael. "That pokeball you're holding, it has a Shadow Pokémon in it right?"

"Yeah." said Michael "You can see the aura through the pokeball?"

"Yep." replied Rui. "What do you think I have been doing for the past eight years?"

"Um I don't know." said Michael.

"Okay now that we've gotten all chummy," said Wes as he was getting up "We got to get back to business. What do you know about Cipher being here?"

"Not much." said Michael. "There were reports about weird people around here so Prof Krane sent me to investigate."

"Okay that doesn't help at all." said Wes. "What do you know about Subject 51?"

"I don't know." said Michael. "It sounds very familiar, but now I got nothing."

"Kid you are no help at all." groaned Wes.

"Hey I'm the one who caught the Shadow Grovyle." stated Michael.

"Yeah because you were here first!" yelled Wes.

The two and now at each others throats arguing. "Will both of you shut up!" yelled Rui "We have a mission remember."

Wes and Michael stopped arguing and looked at each other. "Come on the guy ran this way." said Michael leading them down a hall.

The hall was dark and muggy. You can hear Rattatas scurrying around. At the end of the hall were two doors. The doors opened and three Cipher Peons were waiting. Their clothes looked as bad as the last one.

"Wow you guys look like shit." remarked Wes.

"Shut it." said a Cipher Peon. "You won't be saying that after we beat you to a pulp."

Both Michael and Wes grabbed two pokeball. "Three vs two," said Michael "We got this."

"No it's three vs three." said Rui as she pulled two pokeballs from the inside of her jacket.

"You sure you want to do this Rui?" asked Wes.

"Of course," said Rui "It's about time I help you in these battles."

"Alright," said Wes "Let's do this!"

Wes used Umbreon and Espeon. Michael used Flygon and Arcanine, and Rui used Plusle and Minum. The three Cipher Peons used a Marill, Haunter, Miltank, Shuckle, Nidorino, and Masquerain.

"Wes, Michael the Haunter, Nidorino and Masquerain are Shadow Pokémon!" yelled Rui.

"Ok Rui!" yelled Wes.

"Maril use Bubblebeam!" yelled a Peon. Marill fired a Bubblebeam at Arcanine.

"Arcanine dodge it!" yelled Michael.

"I don't think so," said another Peon "Haunter, Nidorino use Shadow Rush!"

Nidorino and Haunter striked Arcanine as she was avoiding Marill's attack.

"Ha you idiot!" laughed Wes "Umbreon use Crunch, Espeon use Physic!"

Umbreon charged Haunter, the yellow outlines on his body began to glow. Nidorino jumped in front of Haunter to take the attack. Espeon then jumped over Umbreon and fired her Psychic attack knocking Nidorino through Haunter into the wall knocking it out. Umbreon lunged at Hunter sinking his fangs into Haunter spectral body, both attacks were super effective.

Wes and Michael started to charge their snag balls. "Snag ball go! yelled Wes and Michael simultaneously.

The snag balls struck Nidorino and Hunter sucking them inside. The snag balls began to shake. The room was quite watching them. Wes' snag ball stopped first catching Hunter. Michael's snag ball with Nidorino shook for a few more seconds before it stopped.

"Plusle Thunder!" yelled Rui from across the room. Plusle launched a mighty Thunder attack striking Marill knocking it out while everyone was focused on Wes and Michael's duel snag.

"Hey that was unfair!" yelled the Peon.

"All's fair in love and war." said Rui giving a wink to the Peon.

The Peon began to blush as he stared at Rui. "Quick Flygon use Dragon Rush on Miltank, go!" commanded Michael. Flygon took flight at Miltank.

"Miltank use Defense Curl!" ordered a Peon but it was too late. Flygon had already struck Miltank and it was shot up into the air. It hit the ceiling then fell to the ground as dead weight.

"Four down two to go." said Wes

"Shit we can't lose." said the Peon. In a rage he commanded his Masquerain "Masquerain use Shadow Rush," he then pointed Rui "On the girl!"

Masquerain flew towards Rui. It maneuvered through all the Pokémon. Just as it was about to make contact with Rui, Wes jumped out in front taking the hit. He was knocked back into the wall. Now Michael is pissed. "Arcanine jump on Flygon's back!" yelled Michael.

The two Pokémon did what their master ordered. Michael ran over to Rui who is tending to Wes' body. He stood in front of them protecting the two from any further damage. "Now Flygon use Earthquake!" yelled Michael. Flygon lets loose an Earthquake that was off the richter scale. Shuckle bounced around the room like a rubber ball while Masquerain was not affected. A few pipes were shaken loose and were about to fall on Michael and the others. Umbreon and Espeon both used a Return attack breaking the pipes into a bunch of little pieces. "Thanks you two," "Now finish it Arcanine use Fire Blast!"

Arcanine jumped off of Flygon and fired an amazing Fire Blast. It was a critical hit and the Masquerain crumbled to the ground. Michael charged a snag ball. "You're mine, Snag Ball go!" yelled Michael as he lobbed the ball. Masquerain was sucked in and within seconds was caught.

"Shit." said one Peon.

"We got to get out of here." said another Peon.

"Let's." said the third. The three Peons then ran for their lives, but Michael didn't care he turned around to help Rui with Wes.

"Rui how is he?" asked Michael.

"I'm fine." said Wes. He got up pushing Rui off of him. He then shoved his way past Michael. Wes walking with a limp stops. "Kid you did a good job."

Michael smirked a little "Thanks."

Rui got up and walked over to Wes and Michael "Wes you hurt your leg you can't walk on it."

"We will worry about my leg later." said Wes. "Right now we need to find Subject 51 and snag it"

"You think Subject 51 is a Pokemon?" asked Michael.

"What else can it be." replied Wes. "Now lets go."

The rest of the walk was uninterrupted. The three didn't run into any Peons or Shadow Pokemon. Once they reached a dead end they heard something. "What the hell is that?" asked Wes.

"It sounds like a crying" said Rui.

"Wes I thought you would recognize that?" snickered Michael.

Wes smacked Michael in the back of the head. Rui's eyes glowed "I see a Shadow Pokémon on the other side of that wall."

"How many?" asked Wes.

"One," said Rui. "One Shadow Pokémon, and,"

"And what?" asked Michael.

"I don't know." said Rui "It has a shadow aura, but I can't make out the shape."

"Subject 51." said Wes.

"Then lets go." said Michael. Michael took out a pokeball and released Aggron. "Aggron take down that wall."

Aggron rammed into the wall a few times before she busted through it leaving a suitable hole for the three to walk through. As soon as they walked into the room they were attacked by a Pokémon. The Pokémon was a small Pokémon. It had shiny golden fur on one half of its body and the other half was black. It had big ears and on the tip of it's tail was a star shaped object.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Wes.

"I don't know?" said Michael. "Maybe a new type of Pokémon."

"Score!" said Wes "That thing will sell at a high price once purified!"

Rui walked over and hit Wes "Will you shut it!"

The Pokémon lunged at the three while they were distracted.

"What the hell!" yelled Michael "Whose commanding it?"

"I don't know Michael." said Rui. "I didn't hear anything but that crying." Rui's eyes started to glow again. She saw a small figure through a wall of junk in the room. "There it is, the crying thing!"

The Pokémon looked scared, it turned around and ran back toward the object.

"It's retreating to Subject 51!" yelled Wes. "After it!"

The three chased the Pokémon down the room. They caught up and cornered the Pokémon in front of a door. "Now we got you Subject 51." said Wes with a charged Snag Ball in his hand. He flung open the door and sitting in front of him was a little boy that couldn't be older than seven.

"Aw how cute." said Rui. She went to pick him up but the Pokémon lunged at her protecting the boy. "Hey!"

"That's it!" said Michael. He charged a snag ball. "This little thing is mine!"

Wes smacked Michael's hand causing a misfire. Wes backed up and leaned against the wall with his hand. "Let's go." said Wes

"What do you mean let's go?" asked Michael. "What about the Pokémon?"

"And the kid?" asked Rui.

Wes was already walking away. Michael and Rui looked at each other, then the kid with the Pokémon, then back and each other before running after Wes.

Back outside the lab Wes had recalled his Metagross. Michael and Rui walked out of the base. "Wes what the hell was that about?" asked Michael.

"Yeah Wes we just left a Shadow Pokémon and a child in there." said Rui.

"I know." said Wes "I just need to see something." Wes walked over to his bike and pulled out a tablet. He pressed a few buttons and a live stream of the boy came up.

"How did you do that?" asked Michael.

"I placed a little camera on that wall I was leaning on." said Wes "I just want see something."

Michael, Wes and Rui watched the video feed. The boy was still crying and the Pokémon was trying to cheer him up. Finally it got the boy to smile that's when Wes paused it.

"Look at his eyes." said Wes "They're both dark purple"

Rui looked shocked. "Michael don't his eyes look like shadow aura?" asked Rui.

"Yea Rui they do." replied Michael.

Wes threw the tablet to the ground and ran back into the base. Rui and Michael chase after him.

"Wes where are you going?!" yelled Rui. Wes didn't answer he just kept running. When they finally reached the boy the Pokémon tried to attack them.

"I don't have time for you!" said Wes "Let's go Umbreon!"

When Umbreon was released the boy's eyes started glowing. Umbreon cried out in pain. "What's going on?!" yelled Wes.

Rui's eyes also begin to glow and Michael Aura Reader had been activated. "Wes recall Umbreon now!" said Rui "Do it now!"

Umbreon fell to the ground. He began to hyperventilate and cried out in pain louder.

"Rui what's happening?" asked Wes.

"He's turning Umbreon into a Shadow Pokémon!" yelled Michael.

Wes looked astonished he couldn't move all. All of the color had vanished from his face. His eyes were wide open and sweat dripped from his face. For the first time in years Wes was scared.

"Wes recall Umbreon!" yelled Rui.

Wes came to his senses and recalled Umbreon. He fell to his knees as he held the pokeball close to his chest. Rui ran over to comfort him.

The strange Pokémon was still growling at the three ready to attack.

"I've had enough of this thing." said Michael. He pulled an already charged snag ball from his pouch. "Snag Ball go!"

Michael threw the snag ball and the Pokémon was sucked in. The ball shook a few time before it stopped.

"Rui is he alright?" asked Wes.

Rui examined the pokeball. She smiled and said "Yes Umbreon will be alright Wes."

Wes smiled then looked down at the pokeball "I'm sorry Umbreon"

Michael walked over to the couple "So what about the kid?"

"We are taking him with us." said Rui.

"Yes we will take him with us." said Wes as he got up.

The three walk over to the boy. He had started crying again. Wes tried to comfort the boy but the boy just cried harder.

"Wes I don't think you're suitable to calm down a crying child" joked Michael.

"Oh and you are?" asked Wes.

"Well yes I am since I have a little sister about the same age." said Michael. He took the boy from Wes, but still couldn't calm him down.

"Oh look parent of the year." said Wes.

"Shut up." said Michael.

The boy began to cry harder because of the fighting between Michael and Wes.

"Both of you shut up, you both suck." said Rui. She took the boy from Michael. She held him for a few seconds and the boy just stopped. "Never let men do a womans job" giggled Rui.

"Alright now that's fixed now what?" asked Wes.

"Come back to the lab with me." said Michael. "My mom and Prof Krane can help us figure out what's wrong with the kid."

"Sounds like a plan." said Wes. "Lets go."


	11. Chapter 11 Early Dismissal

Grey has been attending the Jubilife City Trainer School for two weeks and has become the most talked about student. In four days Grey was forced to move up a class level due to his high Trainer IQ. The teachers despise him. They say he's arrogant, disrespectful, a distraction to the students, and most importantly a smart have been trying to kick him out since his grade move, but since his grades are so good they can't let him go.

The students on the other hand love having Grey around. He sticks up for the students. Proving the teachers wrong and destroying the them in practice battles. They have invited him to parties, outside training sessions and just wanting to hang out with him. Even though Grey has been moved up a grade cutting a year off his attendance at the school he still thinks he doesn't need to be at the school that long.

Grey is just leaving Dean Riftler's office. All of his teachers had their daily complaints, saying how disrespectful Grey is. His roommate Nate is outside waiting for him. Nate is a 10 years old boy with long blonde hair. He is wearing his blue school jacket and dress pants. Grey comes walking out of the building with a smirk on his face. "So what did he have to say?" asks Nate.

"The usual." Grey says. "How I should be more respectful to my teachers and how I am the student and how I should be thankful that they let me enroll in the school so late."

"And yet you are the best Pokémon Trainer here." states Nate.

"You got that right." says Grey. His stomach starts to growl loudly. "Nate I am done with classes for the day you want to get food?".

"Sure why not." says Nate.

The two walk to the schools cafeteria. All of the students are hanging around eating, talking or doing whatever. Grey gets two hamburgers. He splits one then releases Sparks and Floater from their pokeballs. "Here eat up." Grey says throwing the two halves to the pokemon.

"You sure you should be feeding them that? asks Nate.

"It can't hurt." says Grey.

Three kids come walking towards the two. They are Abby, Jess and Luke. Abby and Luke are from Grey's Pokémon Breeding class and Jess is from Grey's Pokémon Training class.

"Grey you will have no idea what we found out!" exclaims Jess.

"What?" asks Grey. He turns around from his seat.

"We think we figured out how to get you your trainer card even earlier" Luke says.

This gets Greys attention. "Really? What did you find?"

Abby tosses a stack of papers on the table. Nate picks it up and starts looking through in. "What is this?"

"It's the schools rules and regulations manual." states Jess. "We found it in the library."

"Okay," says Grey. "How is this going to help me?"

"Well," says Jess. "This stack of papers addresses all problems a school might face. It has all the punishments and rewards a student can receive."

"So?' asks Grey.

Luke interrupts. "So near the back it says what to do if a student believes he is above the curriculum and how it is settled."

Grey turns around and yanks the stack of papers from Nate. He starts to flip through the papers.  
"It's on page 478." states Jess.

Grey turns to page 478 and starts to read out loud. "If a student states that he/she is too advanced for the curriculum and his/her grades show his/her assumption is true. The student may partake in a the Advances Trainer School Final." Grey stops reading for a minute "The Advanced Trainer School Final? What the hell is that?"

"Just keep reading." says Abby.

Grey continues to read. "The student will partake in four test of the schools set curriculum of Evolution, Battling, Training and Breeding. These test will be created by the student's professors. The student must receive a 100% on all test to pass the Advanced Trainer School Final. If the student passes he/she will receive their Trainer Card on the spot and will start their Pokémon journey. However if they don't, they give up their rights to become a Pokémon trainer. The student will be removed from school grounds, and can never receive a Trainer Card."

"Grey you're not considering doing this?" asks Nate "If you don't get a perfect score you can never become a Pokémon trainer."

"But this is Grey we're talking about." says Jess "He is the best student here. You should have heard how he corrected Prof Pove the other day."

Grey sits and ponders for a minute. He doesn't want to stay in Jubilife City for a year, but he doesn't want to risk his Trainer Card. Then again he is the best student in the school and if anyone could do this it would be him. He slams his hands on the table and gets up. Nate, Jess, Abby and Luke stop talking to look and Grey. Sparks and Floater stop eating to look at Grey too. Grey looks at them and announces "I'm going to do it."

"You sure you want to do this?" asks Nate

"You bet I do, nothing is going to stop me!" exclaims Grey. Sparks jumps onto Grey's shoulder and Floater jumps on his back. "Ha I guess you guys are with me." Grey grabs the stack of papers and runs out of the cafeteria with Nate and the others following.

Grey runs to the main office. He sprints through the receptions office all the way to Dean Riftler's office and barges in.

Dean Riftler is shocked by Grey's entrance. " what are you doing here!"

Grey slams the stack of papers on Dean Riftler's desk "Dean Riftler I request an Advanced Trainer School Final!"

Dean Riflter stares at Grey. A small smirk appears on his face as the answer to all his problems has just barged into his office. Nate, Luke, Jess and Abby just caught up to Grey. Nate is holding Sparks and Floater who also couldn't keep up. Dean Riflter pays them no attention his eyes are fixed on Grey and the stack of papers. He picks up the papers and places them in his desk. "Your test will be given next Friday" he says. "You are not allowed to attend classes and studying must be done on your own. You are given full access to the library and to the training ground. Good luck."

"Thank you." says Grey. He shakes hands with Dean Riflter and leaves the office along with his friends.

"So now what?" asks Abby

"Now I prepare." responds Grey.


	12. Chapter 12 Testing Day

Early Friday morning. Grey is waking up a little early to get ready for the Advanced Test. He gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he gets out of the bathroom he finds a note from Nate saying he left with the others to get good seats for the show. "Good seats? The show?" Grey asks himself.

Grey just shrugs his shoulders and continues on with his morning. He puts on his school jacket and dress pants. After getting dressed he puts his Trainer Glove on, grabs his bag and leave the room.

Grey leaves the apartment building and heads to the main building where the test will be given. The whole week Grey has been studying for this test. He knows if he screws this up he can never receive his Trainer card and become a Pokémon Trainer. Upon entering the building a professor is waiting in the lobby. "Jack if you would come with me we can begin the test." the professor says.

"Alright." says Grey. The professor brings Grey to the lecture hall and inside is the entire student body. Students are cramming inside to watch Grey. "What's going on?"

"This exam isn't like normal exams Jack." the professor says. "It will test all of the skills a trainer needs to know. So it's not a normal pen and paper exam."

When the students see Grey they go wild. Chanting his name and holding up signs. Grey waves to them as he walks by and the crowd erupted. Once on stage his four professors and Dean Riftler are waiting for him. He gets on stage and shakes everyone's hand then sits down. Dean Riftler then stands up and addresses the crowd. "Hello everyone and welcome to this show of advanced knowledge. Today your fellow student Jack Greyson will test to see if he can achieve his Trainer Card a year before graduation." he says. The crowd starts to cheer for Grey as Dean Riftler talks. He takes a deep breath and continues. " will take four exams. Evolution, Breeding, Training and Battling. He must score a perfect score on all four exams to pass. If he doesn't must forfeit all rights to become a Pokémon Trainer and return home." Dean Riftler takes another pause. "Now will Prof Time please give his first exam."

Prof Time gets up and walks up to the front of the stage. Two assistants wheel out a board. "Jack's first test will be evolution. He will have to match all known Pokémon to their evolution. If it's a stone he will write what kind of stone. If it's by level he will write level. If by trade he will write trade." He turns to Grey. "Jack you have 45 minutes. Go."

Grey gets up and walks to the board. He quickly runs through the first 150 Pokémon. "Alright 480 left" says Grey to himself. "35 minutes left I can do this." He continues to speed through the next 150 Pokémon. Looking at the clock he has 25 minutes. Doing the math in his head to see how many Pokémon he has left. "Oh no I still have 330 pokemon left." he says to himself. Grey is now really speeding through the list. All the students in the crowd are chanting his name. Grey powers through the next 135 in 7 minutes. Now with 18 minutes left and 214 Pokémon to go Grey is getting nervous. A part of him is thinking that he might not finish this test, but he keeps on going. With 10 minutes Grey is up to his last 100 Pokémon. He is tired, this test isn't as easy as he thought it was going to be. The first test of four and he is already exhausted. With five minutes left Grey finishes the test. The crowd goes nuts when he puts down the chalk and walks back to his seat.

Prof Time goes up the the board and inspects Grey's work. Reading while checking off on a checklist he grades Grey's test. After 15 minutes of grading Prof Time picks up the chalk and writes a 100% on top. He then without saying a word returns to his seat and just sits there dumbstruck. The crowd explodes with cheers and signs are waving in the air.

Dean Riftler goes up to talk. "Jack Greyson has passed his first of four exams."

The crowd starts chanting "Let's go Grey, let's go Grey!"

Dean Riftler motions with his hands for the students to calm down. He continues "Now Jack must take his second exam the Breeding exam. Now will Prof Luv explain this exam."

A small woman stands up and walks over to Dean Riftler. She has long black hair and has a lab coat that seems to be a little too big. "Hello students I am the senior breeding teacher Prof Luv." she says. "Today Jack will be taking the Breeding exam," once again the two assistants come out this time carrying a computer and a projector. As they set everything up Prof Luv continues explaining her exam. "Jack will have to figure outbreed 10 specific specially bred Pokémon using this computer system. He has five minutes to figure out each breed." The assistants have just finish setting up projector and leave the stage. She motions Grey to come up. They shake hands. Prof Luv heads back to her chair and Grey takes a seat at the computer.

Breed number one, breed a Skitty with Fake Tears and Wish. "Dammit," Grey says to himself "This isn't going to be fun"

"You're losing time Jack." says Prof Luv.

Grey takes a deep breath and starts clicking around. "Alright chain breeding isn't that tough." Grey says. "Lets see." He goes and types in Fake Tears in the search menu and Pokémon knowing Fake Tears show up. "Okay this Togetic should do." Grey drags the male Togetic into a box. He then looks up Pokémon knowing Wish. He sees a Plusle. "Is think that's right?" he asks himself. Grey looks at the clock two minutes have past. "Shit I gotta move fast." He drags the Plusle to the other box. An egg is then formed on the screen. Grey clicks on it and a male Plusle was born knowing Fake Tears and Wish.

"Almost there." says Grey to himself. Finally he searches for a female Skitty. He places it into a box and then puts the male Plusle into the other. Another egg is formed. Grey clicks on it and a female Skitty is born knowing Fake Tears and Wish. "Hell Yeah!" cheers Grey.

A green check mark goes up on the screen next to the number 1. The crowd goes crazy for Grey. The screen then shows number two breed a Charmander knowing Beat Up. "God Damnit!" says Grey "More chain breeding!" He takes a deep breath and starts typing away. After 45 minutes of chain breeding Grey finally finishes his breeding exam earning his second perfect score and moving onto his third exam.

Dean Riftler once again gets up to address the crowd. "Now that Jack Greyson has passed his second exam he will now take his Training Exam." He motions for the third professor to come up.

The Training Professor is a tall skinny man. He has a shaved head and a goatee. He walks up to the mike. "Hello my name is Prof Young the senior training professor of the school." He pauses for a second. "Usually during a student's stay at the school we would help them train a Pokémon they have caught into a well rounded beginner Pokémon. That Pokémon would then be examined and then a final grade would be given depending on what condition the Pokémon is in."

Grey gulps. He hasn't been in the school that long to train Sparks or Floater into condition that fits the schools standards.

"But," says Prof Young "It has come to my attention that is in the possession of a Pokémon that he has been training for three years now, a Shinx. Since he has been training that Pokémon for so long and since he is the master trainer he claims to be we will grade him on the current condition of his Shinx."

Two men wheel out a cart and then leave. Prof Young motions over Grey. Grey walks over and clicks on Sparks pokeball. He opens his hand and the ball appears in it. "Sparks." says Grey as he opens the pokeball. Sparks is released sitting on the cart his golden fur shining.

"Oh this is a shiny Shinx" says Prof Young. "I have never seen one before. What did you call him?"

"His name is Sparks." says Grey

"Okay." says Prof Young. He looks down at Sparks. "Sparks we are going to take a look at you to see how you are. Almost like a check up. Is that alright?" Sparks barks and wags his tail. Prof Young smiles back and begins his examination. "First we shall test strength" an assistant brings out a tackling dummy hooked up to a computer. "Grey if you would please command Sparks to use a physical attack on the dummy so we can observe his physical strength."

"Got it. Sparks use tackle! commands Grey. Sparks charges at the dummy striking it with full force. A little meter on the computer starts spinning and Prof Young stands there with a smirk.

"Sparks' physical attack meets standards and passes the first part of the exam." says Prof Young.

"Yeah!" cheers Grey. The crowd also starts to cheer for Grey and Sparks.

Prof Young then grabs a pokeball from under his lab coat and releases a Lucario. "Now we shall test his physical defence." He places a few nodes on Sparks body. "My Lucario will attack Sparks with a physical attack then with the nodes I placed on his body we will be able to see how his body reacts to it." Prof Young turns to Sparks. "Are you ready Sparks?" Sparks jumps up and down barking. "Here we go Lucario use Force Palm!" command Prof Young.

Lucario leaps at Sparks who is waiting for the attack. Lucario strikes Sparks with everything she has knocking Sparks into the crowded. Everyone gasps, but Sparks just gets back up and jumps back onto the stage. Everyone starts cheering for Sparks. Prof Young looks at the data once again smirking. It seems as if he expected the data he is receiving. "Sparks' physical defences meets the standard of the school and passes the second part of the exam." announces Prof Young. The two assistants come and wheel the dummy out and bring in a target. They hook it up to the computer and walk off the stage. "Now we will test Sparks Special Attack." Prof Young walks over to the target. "Here we have a target hooked up to the computer to test the strength of Sparks' Special Attack. Grey when you are ready command Sparks to attack the target."

"Um Sparks doesn't know any Special Attacks." says Grey.

Prof Time jumps from his seat "That means you fail!" he exclaims.

"Not yet Prof Time." says Prof Young. He walks back over to Grey and Sparks. He hands him a TM. "Use this and then attack."

"Okay." says Grey. He places the contraption on Sparks head. It starts to glow and Sparks pupils grow. After a few seconds the light dims and the T.M collapses. "Oh my god I am so sorry."

"It's fine that what happens when you use a T.M it breaks once it's used." says Prof Young. "Now attack the target."

"Okay here we go. Sparks use Thunder!" yells Grey. Sparks roars as it lets out a thunder attack. The attack is so strong that the light bulbs shatter and the people in the crowd scream in fear. The attack was too strong in fact that Sparks almost lost control and only hit the top corner of the target.

"Maybe Thunder was a bad choice." says Prof Young. He looks down at the screen and does a double take. The attack was so strong the computer couldn't even register it. "Um, ugh, Sparks' Special Attack meets the standards of the school and passes the third part of the test." Everyone in the crowd gives a nervous cheer hoping Sparks doesn't use Thunder again.

"Finally we have the Special Defence test." states Prof Young. He motions for his Lucario who was relaxing off stage. "Now my Lucario will attack Sparks with a Special Attack and similar to the last defence teat we will see how Sparks' body reacts to the attack." The students in the stands brace themselves for the attack incase something goes bad again. "Sparks are you ready?" Sparks barks like he did before. "Here we go Lucario use Aura Sphere!" commands Prof Young. Lucario channels energy between her hand. Soon it forms into a blue sphere. You could almost feel the energy from the attack in the air. Students start to take out binders or notebooks from their bags and cover their faces to protect themselves. Finally Lucario releases the attack and hits Sparks square between the eyes. The attack launches Sparks across the stage into a wall.

"Sparks!" gasps Grey as he runs over to his fallen friend. Suddenly a white light appears from the rubble. Grey stops running. Prof Young looks at the computer and is shocked. For some reason the computer can't contain the data it is receiving. The white light continues to grow and the rubble around Sparks is destroyed. Finally the light dims. "Sparks?" questions Grey. Sparks jumps out good as new. Everyone is astonished at the condition Sparks is in after taking that strong of a hit.

Prof Young goes over to inspect Sparks. "From as much as I can tell," says Prof Young "You have passed."

"Yes!" yells Grey as he jumps into the air. The crowd goes wild and Sparks starts to celebrate.

Prof Time turns to Prof Luv "It's weird." says Prof Time.

"What?" asks Prof Luv.

"That white light." he responds. "That's usually a sign of evolution, but why didn't Sparks evolve?"

"Eh who knows." says Prof Luv.

"I guess." sighs Prof Time.

Dean Riftler walks to the front of the stage. "Jack Greyson has now passed three of his four exams" he says. "Will everyone please leave the lecture hall and move to the stadium for the final exam. The Battling Exam."

All of the students rush from the lecture hall to the stadium. Grey picks up Sparks and is about to follow everybody out, but he is stopped by Prof Young.

"Grey you raised Sparks perfectly I just wanted to congratulate you on that." says Prof Young.

"Thank you." says Grey.

"No problem." responds Prof Young "And good luck with your final exam."

"Thanks," says Grey "again."

Grey then turns around and runs after his friends Prof Young stands there for a second and says to himself "But will it be enough for this?" He shakes his head then leaves for the stadium.

Grey arrives to the stadium and all the students are already in the stands cheering for him. Grey walks onto the field. "So Prof Walker will I be battling you?" asks Grey.

A small skinny woman walks to the middle of the field. "No I'm just going to referee this fight." says Prof Walker.

Dean Riftler then walks up on the other side of the field. "No Jack you're fighting me." he says. "The rules are simple. A double battle with only two Pokémon. Last one standing wins."

"Lets do this!" yells Grey. He releases Sparks and Floater from their pokeballs. Dean Riftler uses his Porygon-Z and Gallade. "Great." says Grey sarcastically.

Dean Riftle removes his jacket and untucks his shirt. "Alright Grey," he says "If you beat me you pass the test. If you lose, well great job getting this far."

Prof Walker puts both of her hands in the air. "Are both trainers ready?" she asks. Dean Riftler and Grey both shake their heads yes. "Okay fight!"

Dean Riftler makes the first move "Porygon-Z use Agility!" he yells. Porygon-Z starts to move around frantically. Sparks and Floater can't keep track of it. "Now Gallade use Swords Dance!" Gallade starts to moves fluently as if it was dancing.

"Sparks quick use Charge! Floater use Aqua Jet on Gallade!" commands Grey. Sparks starts to light up while Floater takes off at Gallade.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut!" orders Dean Riftler.

Gallade prepares to take a swipe at Floater. "Floater dodge it and use Water Gun!" yells Grey. Floater makes a 90 degree turn right before Gallade makes contact. He then turns around and soaks Gallade with a Water Gun.

On the other side of the field Porygon-Z is running in circles around Sparks. "Porygon-Z use Lock On!" commands Dean Riftler. Still running in circles Porygon-Z moves its head facing Sparks. It's eyes started to move frantically until they locked onto Sparks. "Now use Signal Beam!"

Porygon-Z fires a Signal Beam targeted at Sparks head. "Quick Sparks use a Spark attack to deflect the attack!" yells Grey. Sparks uses all its charged energy in its Spark attack. It weakened the attack but it still struck Sparks hard enough to knock him back a little. "Now Sparks use Roar." Spark roars at the top of his lungs. It was a vicious roar of someone as small and cute as he is. Porygon-Z was so frightened though it retreated back to Dean Riftler. Floater is still fighting Gallade. He continues to dodge Gallades Psycho Cut attacks and dousing it with Water Gun attacks. "Floater retreat!" commands Grey. Floater dodges one more of Gallades Psycho Cut attacks then makes his way back to Grey.

Grey notices that Floater and Porygon-Z are going to cross paths at the middle of the field and tries to take advantage of that. "Floater use Aqua Jet on Porygon-Z!" he yells.

A vial of water forms around Floater as he charges towards Porygon-Z. "Quick Porygon-Z use Discharge." says Dean Riftler. Just as Floater made contact with Porygon-Z it uses Discharge. The electric attack fries Floater, but since Porygon-Z was covered in water it too was fried and was knocked out.

"Floater the Buizel is unable to battle." states Prof Walker. "Porygon-Z is unable to battle."

The crowd is going wild at the double knock out. As Grey recalls Floater he now know how to beat Gallade. Down to the last two Pokémon Sparks and Gallade. "Are you ready for the end Greyson?" asks Dean Riftler.

"Yes I am." says Grey smugly.

Dean Riftler grits his teeth. "Gallade charge him and use Close Combat!" he commands .

"Sparks hold your ground!" says Grey. Gallade moves swiftly from the other side of the field to mid field. He is now just within striking distance. The whole crowd watches in silence. This could be the finishing move. Gallade is just about to strike. The look of victory is forming on Dean Riftlers face.

"Now!" yells Grey. "Sparks use Thunder!" Sparks roars as thunder strikes from it's body hitting Gallade dead on. It was a critical hit plus the fact that Gallade was soaking wet from Floater's Water Gun attacks.

"No!" yells Dean Riftler as he runs over to aid his Pokémon.

"And there goes the battle!" announces Prof Walker. "Victory goes to Sparks the Shinx and his trainer Jack Greyson!"

The whole crowd jumps up cheering. They start to storm the field to congratulate Grey. They pick up Grey and Sparks and start to throw them up in the air.

Dean Riftler returns Gallade and walks over to the mob of students. "Jack Greyson get over here!" he yells angrily.

The students put Grey down and he walks over to Dean Riflter. "What?" asks Grey.

Dean Riftler out stretches his hand. "Good job Jack you will make a fine trainer." he says. Grey shakes Dean Riftler's hand. Dean Riftler then hands him a card. "We had it pre made incase you passed."

Grey takes the card and looks at it. It's his new Trainer Card. "Oh my god." Grey says. "Thank you."

"You earned it." says Dean Riftler. Dean Riftler began to walk away then stops. "Jack, go pack your things. Then before you leave come to my office to hand in your uniform. Thank you." He then walks away.


	13. Chapter 13 Diamond, Pearl and Platinum

Grey walks out the Dean Riflter's office. A large grin is on his face as he looks at his Trainer Card. He had given his final goodbyes, and was now off to continue his adventure. Upon walking out of the building he sees a young man sitting on a bench.

Grey knows that the man isn't a student, because he doesn't have a uniform on during class hours. The man is average height. He has an unzipped black jacket with a light blue shirt on and some jeans. Around his neck is a red scarf and on his head is a beaten up red cap. He is sitting there stuffing his face with doughnuts. He looks up and sees Grey. Grey noticing this and starts to walk away. The man gets up and speed walks his way over to Grey. With a mouth full of food he yells "Hey! Hey, kid stop!"

Grey hears the man and stops walking. He turns around and asks "What?"

The man walks up to Grey. He swallows the food in his mouth and wipes away the crumbs. "Are you Jack Greyson from Orre?" he asks.

"Yeah thats me." responds Grey.

"Great I already found you." says the man happily. "My name is Diamond, but you can call me Dia."

"Diamond!?" asks Grey. "Diamond as in one of the pokedex holders!?"

Dia reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls a small blue rectangle object. "Yeah I'm a pokedex holder, how did you know?"

"I um..well," Grey stammers. He doesn't even have a badge to his name, but has already found one of the Sinnoh Pokedex Holders. "I just guessed."

Dia shrugs "Well nice guess.". He reaches into the box and pulls out another doughnut. "You want one?"

"Sure" says Grey as he takes a doughnut.

With mouth full of food Dia says "So Jack."

"Call me Grey." interrupts Grey.

"Alright Grey," Dia swallows his food. "Prof Rowan asked me to take you to his lab in Sandgem Town. A man named Prof Krane called asking Prof Rowan to meet you."

"Prof Krane called?" asks Grey as he finishes off his doughnut.

"Yep so let's go." announces Dia enthusiastically.

"But Sandgem is at least a days walk from here." remarks Grey as he walks over to Dia.

Dia says nothing he just pulls out two pokeballs from his jacket pocket. He enlarges the two and tosses one to Grey. "Prof Rowan let me borrow these two Pokémon to get us to his lab quickly." He tosses his pokeball and a Staraptor flies out. It lands in front of Dia and he gets on its back. Grey just stands there in silence. "Come'on Grey we got to go."

Grey shakes his head and releases the other Staraptor. He gets on and the two fly off to Sandgem. A whole day trip turned into a three minute flight. When the two arrive at Prof Rowan's lab Dia has to pry Grey from the Staraptor's body due to the death grip Grey had developed. They recall the two Pokémon and walk into the lab.

A man the same age as Dia was waiting in the entrance of the lab. He has curly blonde hair. He is wearing a collared orange jacket and a pair of cargo pants. Around his neck is a light green scarf similar to Dia's. "What took you Dia?" asks the man.

Dia puts his hands up in defence. "He took a while to show up. Calm down Pearl."

Grey looks at the man "You're Pearl! The other Pokedex holder of Sinnoh!" states Grey.

Pearl looks at Grey. "Yeah that's me" he says weirdly. For the past few years people have noticed Pearl and Dia for the comedy double act, not for them having Pokedexes. "So you're Jack Greyson?"

"Yep thats me but you can call me Grey." happily responds Grey.

"Alright Grey the professor is waiting for us in the other room." states Pearl. He leads Grey and Dia into the next room. It is full of cluttered papers, chalk boards full of formulas and empty pokeballs.

Sitting at the desk at the back of the room is an old man. His hair was snow while along with his mustache. He is wearing a white lab coat and a light blue vest under it. "Hello there." greets the man.

Dia walks up to him and shakes his hand. "Prof Rowan this is Jack Greyson."

Prof Rowan looks at Grey examining him. Grey just stands there waiting for him to say something. Prof Rowan smiles "So Jack Greyson? It's a pleasure to meet you." Prof Rowan extends his hand and he shakes hands with Grey.

"Thank you professor. Thank you." Grey says. Grey can't believe it. He remembers stories that Prof Krane told him about the amazing Prof Rowan "So what do you need professor?"

Prof Rowan laughs. "Straight to the point I see. I like that." Prof Rowan gets up from his seat. "My old student David Krane or you may know as Prof Krane called me the other day. He told me an aspiring trainer from Orre is in the area and requested I give him a pokedex." Prof Rowan reaches into his pocket inside his jacket. "Give me your P*DA."

Grey takes out his P*DA and hands it to Prof Rowan.

Prof Rowan examines it for a minute. He takes out a small computer chip from his pocket. He dusts it off before inserting it into the P*DA. "Now you have your very own Pokedex." says Prof Rowan handing it back to Grey.

"Really?" asks Grey looking at his P*DA. He activates it and on the menu screen is a Pokedex option. "I don't know what to say professor. Thank you."

Prof Rowan smiles a little. "You're welcome." He shakes hands with Grey again. "I'm sorry I don't anymore actual Pokedexes so I am only able to give you the hard drive."

The sound of the door wiping open and is followed by it being slammed shut. A girl runs into the room. She seems to be the same age as Dia and Pearl. She is wearing a designer red pea coat, pink boots, a white wool hat and a white scarf around her neck. "Sorry I'm late did I miss the kid?"

Dia smiles at the girl "Nah Platina he's still here."

"Platina?!" asks Grey. "Like Platina the trainer who holds the world record for earning eight badges in the shortest time?"

Platina giggles "That would be me." She walks over to Grey. "And you're name would be?"

"My name is Grey, Jack Greyson!" states Grey as if he was talking to a drill sergeant.

She smiles. This boy, he is a jumpy with a lot of pride. She can tell the way he addressed himself that this boy was something special. "So Grey I heard you are from Orre."

"Yes I am." states Grey still showing the utmost respect for one of the greatest trainers in the world.

"So what are you doing in Sinnoh?" questions Platina.

"I'm going to travel around the region and challenge the Sinnoh Pokémon League." says Grey.

A glint shines in Platina's eyes. Something Grey said just gave her an excellent idea. "So Grey would you mind if I travel with you?"

"What?!" Grey asks in shock. "You want to travel with me?!"

Platina smiles. "Of course, I haven't traveled around Sinnoh in years. A nice trip around will be like a walk down memory lane."

"But Platina aren't you busy with your job? interrupts Prof Rowan.

Platina turns to Prof Rowan "I have a lot of vacation time so Volkner is filling in for me."

Dia walks over to Platina and Grey. "Can I come?"

"Ha sure." says Grey

"Count me in too!" exclaims Pearl walking over to the group. "It will be just like old times plus one." Suddenly Pearl's pokegear rings. "Give me a second."

Pearl walks out of the room for a minute. Grey, Platina and Dia start planning their trip. "Oh my god!" yells Pearl. He comes sprinting into the room. "Dia!"

"What?!" asks Dia.

Pearl runs up to Dia and grabs his collar. "Our agent got us a three month tour in Kanto!"

"Are you kidding me!" yells Dia as he pushes Pearl off him.

"No this is the real deal!" yells Pearl. The two start running around celebrating.

Platina starts to giggle at the scene of Dia and Pearl. Grey turns to Platina. "What's going on with them?"

"They have been waiting of a gig like this for year." answers Platina. "This has been their dream since they were little kids."

Dia stops and looks at Grey. "Um Grey know I just said we would go travel with you, but."

"It's fine," says Grey. "Good luck out there."

Dia smiles at Grey. "Oh wait," says Dia. He takes off his bag and reaches inside. "I had to leave Wig at a Daycare for a few days a while back. When I came to pick him up the Daycare Man said he found an egg with Wig and another Torterra. He said the other trainer didn't want the egg so he gave it to me." Dia pulls out a green egg with a brown root pattern at the bottom. He takes it out of a container and presents it to Grey. "I want you to take it. I think you will be a great trainer for it."

Grey takes the egg from Dia and holds it like a newborn baby. "Thanks Dia that means a lot." Grey turns to Platina "So you ready to go?"

Platina adjusts her bag "Let's go!"

Grey, Platina, Dia, Pearl and Prof Rowan walk out of the lab. The sun is still high in the sky and the two have all day to get back to Jubilife City. They say their goodbyes and head off. With his Trainer Card in hand, a Pokémon egg in his bag and master trainer Platina Berlitz at his side Grey heads off to Oreburgh City to fight for his first badge. Finally Grey can start his Pokémon adventure.


	14. Chapter 14 VS Starly

It's early Thursday morning. Grey is fast asleep in a king size bed in a five star hotel in Jubilife City. The room is enormous, Grey has everything he ever needed. His own kitchen even though he can't cook. A 70" inch flat screen television with a Wii U. A huge master bedroom with another 70"inch flat screen and a bathroom with a sauna and jacuzzi.

Grey is fast asleep dreaming about a Pokémon battle. He starts to wave his arms around in his sleep when the phone rings. Grey's eyes flash open as he is awoken from his sleep. Violently he grabs the phone to answer "What?"

"Well good morning to you too." happily replies Platina on the other end of the phone. "So do you plan on coming down for breakfast soon or what?"

Grey glances at the clock on his night stand. It reads 7:30. "But Platina it's not even nine yet." he groans.

"Grey do you have any idea how long it take to get to Oreburgh City?" asks Platina.

Grey thinks for a second. "Um a few hours?"

"Almost two days?" corrects Platina. "So come on let's go. I have some breakfast waiting for us in the dining hall."

Still on the phone Grey jumps out of bed, but something was missing. He looks down next to the bed and Sparks was missing. "Where's Sparks?"

A barking noise can be heard in the background. Platina giggles "Sparks is with me eating. So hurry up before all the food is gone."

Grey hangs up the phone and walks over into the other room. He finds his clothes washed, ironed and folded. He gets dressed and snickers "And Lily said I would have to do my laundry." He walks back into the bedroom and prepares his bag. He grabs his P*DA and his Trainer Glove. He looks at the glove and sees that Floater is still in his pokeball. Grey activates the pokeball "Come on Floater time for breakfast."

Floater is released from his pokeball and the two leave for the dining hall. When they reach the dining hall Platina is sitting at a large table covered with different breakfast foods. Eggs, ham, pancakes galore. Platina is sitting there sipping some tea. Sparks is eating a steak twice his size. Floater sprints to the food and starts to devour hard boiled eggs. Platina looks up to Grey. "Look who decided to show up."

Grey takes a seat "Ha sorry about that."

"Grey you have to learn when traveling around an entire country you need to use time wisely." says Platina. She takes another sip of her tea. "If I let you sleep in it would just take us longer to travel."

Grey is no longer paying attention he has already began to stuff his face with food. "Less sleep more walking understood."

Platin sighs. A man from the hotel approaches Grey and Platina. "I believe you forgot something." says the man. He presents the Pokémon egg that Dia gave Grey. "Is this your?"

Grey looks up from his meal with his mouth full of food. "Oh yeah thanks."

Grey goes to take the egg from the man, but Platina swipes it from the man right before Grey could take it. "Grey how could you forget this!?" asks Platina.

Grey shrugs "I was in a rush," "sorry".

Platina looks at Grey sternly. "Grey you can't forget something like this," she glances at the egg "I'm holding onto this until you show me I can trust you with it."

Grey chokes on his food after hearing Platina. "But if the egg hatches it will think you are it's mother and it won't train with me!"

Platina gets up from the table "Well you better hurry up then." She grabs her bag and starts to walk out of the room "Come on Grey let's go."

Sparks and Floater stop eating and follow Platina. Grey quickly stuffs his face some more, grabs another bagel and heads out. He chases after Platina and finally catches up to her. "So which way we headed?" he asks

Platina points east. "Oreburgh City is that way."

"Alright let's get a move on!" yells Grey points his hand with the bagel east. Quickly a Starly swoops down and swipes Grey's bagel. "What the!?". The Starly flies away east. Grey runs after the Pokémon in a full out sprint "Get back here with my food!" yells Grey over and over.

"Grey wait!" shouts Platina but it's too late. Grey is ready out of sight with Sparks and Floater right behind him. She opens her bag and pulls out a pokeball. "Rapidash come on out!". A large horse is released from the pokeball. Fire spouted from its tail, back and mane. It's horn is long and sharp. Platina gets on Rapidash's back. "Alright boy after that idiot."

Grey still chasing the Starly is now far away from Jubilife City. Sprinting as fast as he can with Sparks and Floater at his side. Everytime Grey gets close enough to grab the Starly it speeds up. "Stupid bird!" yells Grey. "Give me back my damn bagel."

Now on Route 203 Platina is still chasing after Grey. Rapidash is Platina fastest Pokémon, but he still couldn't catch up to Grey. "Damn this kid can run." Platina says to herself. She then sees Grey still running after Starly in the distance. Rapidash speeds up to Grey. "Grey stop!"

Grey looks at Platina. "No. That Starly has my breakfast!"

"You ate 12 pancakes!" yells Platina. "I think you can survive without that bagel. Now come on we have to get to Oreburgh City!"

"But it's a cinnamon raisin bagel!" shouts Grey right before he speeds up.

The Starly leads Grey and Platina into a patch of trees. It is now out of sight. "Where did it go?" asks Grey

"I don't know." says Platina. "Now let's go we have wasted enough time as it is."

"Ugh fine." complains Grey. He turns around to leave with Platina "Wait look!" Grey points to a tree branch. There is the Starly feeding the bagel to an injured Starly.

Platina smiles. "So that's why it wanted your bagel. She needed to help her friend."

"Yeah I guess." says Grey. The Starly flies down to Grey. It lands in front of him.

"Aww Grey I think she's trying to thank you." says Platina.

Suddenly Starly strikes Floater and Sparks. Grey leaps out of the way to avoid the attack as well. "What the?" Grey regains his balance. "It's attacking us!"

"So fight back you idiot!" yells Platina.

Grey scratches his head. "Oh right," "Floater you take this one." Floater jumps in front of Grey. "Alright lets' do this!" Floater runs at Starly. "Alright Floater use Water Gun!" commands Grey. Floater fires a water gun, but the Starly quickly avoids the attack. "Damn that thing is fast. Okay Floater use Sonic Boom!" Floater yelps an ear shattering scream. It's so loud you can see the sound waves. Again the Starly avoids the attack. "Darn!"

"Grey it's too fast." says Platina. "Switch in Sparks electric is super effective against flying!"

Grey turns to Platina "I know, but I need to train Floater." Grey focuses back on the battle. The Starly starts to multiply. A bunch if Starly are now surrounding Floater. "It's using Double Team!" Starlys start to strike Floater from all angles. Floater is being smacked around in the middle of the circle.

"Grey do something!" yells Platina.

Grey stares helplessly at his Pokémon. Then it strikes him "Quick Floater use Growl!" Floater starts to growl at the Starlys. Out of all the Starly only one reacts to the attack. "There it is Floater use Swift!" Floater releases energy from its body in the shape of stars. The stars hit the Starly dead on and knock it back. The Double Team faded away. "Use Swift again Floater then Aqua Jet!" Floater releases another Swift attack knocking the Starly into a tree. He then uses Aqua Jet shooting Starly thought the tree.

Grey reaches into his pouch and pulls out a pokeball. "Skyler said look for the weak spot." Grey says to himself. "Now where's that weak spot." With whatever energy Starly has left it jumps up and attacks Floater. Grey notices the white feather patch on the Starly's chest. He grips the pokeball "Bingo," "Pokeball go!" shouts Grey as he chucks the pokeball at Starly. The pokeball smacks Starly right in the middle of the white spot and sucks it inside. Grey, Floater, Sparks and Platina walk up to the pokeball as it wiggles around. Finally after a few shakes the pokeball stops moving. Grey picks up the ball. "We caught it, we caught it!" yells Grey. Him, Floater and Sparks start to celebrate.

Platina smiles "So what are you going to name her?"

Grey looks at the ball. Starly is knocked out inside. "How about Star."

Platina shrugs her shoulders. "Real original, but alright.". She pulls out her map "So let's see where you're stupid adventure brought us." Platina loads up her map "Oh my." gasps Platina.

Grey stops celebrating "What Platina?"

"Your little adventure here was a shortcut to Oreburgh City." says Platina. She points to a small cave entrance a few feet from them. "Right through that cave is the city," "Come on Grey let's go."

Grey recalls Sparks and Floater. As the two walk to the cave entrance the other Starly looks down from his tree branch. He spreads his wings and flies away into the distance.

Now with a third Pokémon on his wrist and Oreburgh City just a few moments away Grey is just about to earn his first badge, the Coal Badge.


	15. Chapter 15 VS Roark

Grey and Platina have been in Oreburgh City for three days. Three days of intensive training for Grey's first GYM battle. Platina had trained Grey the same way Dia and Pearl trained her many years ago. During their stay in the mining capital of Sinnoh, reports of Pokémon thieves have been floating around. Grey noticed Platina disappearing from time to time, but nonetheless she is always with Grey most the time.

"So Grey are you ready for your first GYM battle?" asks Platina. The two are enjoying breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Grey had woken up bright and early eager for the battle.

"You bet I am!" announces Grey as he bites into his pancakes. With all the training even Star his newly caught Starly is ready to take on the GYM.

Platina smiles at Grey's positive attitude. As Platina drinks her tea she remembers her first GYM battle. That first badge that turned into an adventure that she will never forget. Suddenly her Pokegear goes off. She looks at the message "Oreburgh mines stat." "Ugh Grey when did you plan on challenging the GYM?"

Grey swallows the massive amount of food he is eating. "Well I wanted to do a quick training sesh before the battle. So I would say about in two hours why?"

Platina looks up at Grey. "It's nothing." She dabs her mouth then gets up from the table. "Listen Grey I need to go out quick. I will meet you at the GYM in two hours." With that Platina gets up and walks out of the hotel.

Grey cleans off his face, then also leave the hotel. It's a beautiful day out in Oreburgh City. The city is full of construction workers walking to and from the mines. Tourist who come to view the mines and the famous National Sinnoh Museum in Oreburgh City are still asleep.

As soon as Grey is out of the city he releases his Pokémon. Sparks and Floater run into the tall grass and start playing. Star flies onto Grey's shoulder. Star is an easy Pokémon to train. From day one she was willing to follow any commands given to her by Grey, but she won't listen to Platina. Grey call his Pokémon to him. "Alright guys this is it. Todays the day we challenge the Oreburgh City Gym." The three Pokémon start to jump up and down trying to show Grey they are excited. "Remember guys it doesn't matter if we win or lose as long as we give it everything we got; and if we lose we will be here again tomorrow." Grey's Pokémon start to jump around even more and begin to chant their names. Grey smiles at the little guys. "Alright lets start training!"

Back in Oreburgh City Platina is on her way to the Oreburgh mines. She has received a report on more Pokémon being stolen and she wants to check it out. She walks up to the officer investigating the crime and shines something. The officer nods his head and Platina walks over to the workers who had their Pokémon stolen.

"Who the hell are you missy?" asks one of the workers.

Platina smirks at the name Missy. "My name is Platinum Berlitz and I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Alright what do you want to know?" asks the other worker. "As long as I get my Pokémon back, I'll say anything."

Platina takes a notepad from her bag. "Okay, what Pokémon were stolen?"

"Two Pokémon were taken." says the first worker. "It was my Rampardos and his Shieldon."

Platina starts to jot down a few notes. "Can you tell me what happened before they were stolen?"

"We were working in the caves," states the other worker. "We just found a big fossil site and were digging them out. Rampardos was digging them out while Shieldon was carrying them back to the cart."

"Then what happened?" asks Platina.

"Then these three weird-looking people dropped from the ceiling and took our Pokémon." says the first worker.

Platina freezes. "Weird people? Like futuristic spaceman teal colored wig weird?"

"No," responds the first worker. "They had like full white body suits with armor on the knees, elbows and shoulders."

"Anything else?" asks Platina.

"Yes," says the other worker. "Around their necks were red bandanas and they had these huge helmets with giant face masks hiding their noses and eyes."

Platina sighs in relief . The crooks aren't Team Galatic, but who they. "Okay so what happened after they jumped down from the ceiling?"

"They knocked us out then they took our pokeballs and made off with our Pokémon." states the first worker.

Platina finishes writing in her notebook. "Okay thank you for your help." She closes the notebook. "The police will contact you when they have any leads on where you Pokémon are." Platina shakes both of their hands and leaves the mines.

She calls a cab and takes off for the GYM. While in the cab she gets a call. "Hello? Yes?" Platina smiles when the person starts to talk to her. " Yeah I talked to them. They told me what happened. No its not Team Galactic. No not Rocket nor any other groups. Yeah saw what they looked like." Platina takes out her notepad from her bag. "White suits, with red bandannas around their necks and they had white helmets blocking the upper part of their face." She annoyingly sighs. "Don't worry I can do this." "No, I will be traveling around. No with some kid Prof Rowan and the others met. It's a great cover. No he doesn't know and I am going to keep it that way." Platina frowns at what the man says. "I can do this. I just need you to trust me. I'll be fine don't worry. I'm not that 12 year old girl anymore. I'm 18 and I can handle these goons." She smiles. "I will, thanks."

The cab pulls up to the GYM. Platina hangs up the pokegear and pays the driver. Running up the street is Grey. "Hey Platina!"

She turns and waves. "Grey you ready for this?"

"You bet I am!" says Grey. "Lets do this!"

Grey and Platina walk into the GYM. A statue that looks the exactly the same as the one in the Canalave City GYM. It turns around and wheels itself over to the two. "I told you kid you need a Trainer Card or no battle."

Grey whips out his card. "I got one right here!"

Red beams shoot from them statues eyes as it scans the card. "Alright kid welcome to the Oreburgh City Gym the GYM as tough as rocks. In order to fight the GYM leader you need to defeat the two GYM trainers. Now get going."

Platina walks up to the statue. "Hey commissioner how are you doing?"

"Oh Platina how is your vacation going?" asks the statue.

"It's going great. I am traveling around Sinnoh again, but with Grey." says Platina.

"That kid?" asks the statue. "I don't know who's worse. That kid or those two stooges you traveled around with last time."

"Dia and Pearl weren't that bad." laughs Platina.

Platina and the commissioner turn around and see Grey making his way up to the GYM leader. "Boy that kid's good." states the commissioner.

Grey walks up the long staircase and spots a man sitting on a large rock. He is wearing gray pants with a gray jacket. He has long red hair and a goatee. On his head is a red mining helmet with the light lens cracked. His face is covered in dust except his eyes which are guarded by his glasses. "Hello my name is Grey and I am here to challenge you." says Grey.  
The man doesn't say a word he just sits there. "Hello?" Grey walks up to the man. "I am here to challenge you." Still the man says nothing.

Grey gets right into the man's face then a snot bubble appears. He has been asleep. "Dude wake up!" the snot bubble pops and the man wakes up.

"What? Where am I?" asks the man. He looks up at Grey. "Who are you?"

Grey rolls his eyes. "My name is Grey and I am here to challenge you to a battle."

"Oh," says the man. "Was I just sleeping?"

"Yes you were." sighs Grey.

The man laughs "Oh I'm sorry about that. I just got back from the night shift and I must have dozed off." He grabs a pickaxe from behind him and uses it to get up. "The name is Roark and I am the Oreburgh City Gym leader."

"Ey Roark you ready for a battle?" asks Grey as he flips down his sunglasses.

Roark wipes some dust from his face. "You bet I am." He takes his pickaxe and places it on his shoulder. "This is a two on two single battle match. Last one standing wins."

Grey clicks one of the pokeballs on his trainer glove. "Works for me, let's go!"

Roark pulls a pokeball from his belt "Let the match begin. Onix you're up first!" An enormous rock snake emerges from Roark's pokeball.

"Floater take this one!" yells Grey as he tosses out his pokeball. Floater jumps around on the battlefield ready to fight.

"What is he doing?" says Platina under her breath. "I told him to save Floater for last."

"Lets start this quickly Floater use Aqua Jet!" commands Grey. Floater dashes at Onix. As he runs a vial of water forms around him.

"Onix dodge it!" yells Roark. Onix swiftly dodges Floater.

"Floater keep the attack up!" yells Grey. Floater jumps off the gym wall and uses Aqua Jet again. Onix keeps dodging the attack as Floater bounces off the walls using Aqua Jet.

"My Onix isn't as slow as you thought it would be." says Roark. Grey growls at Roark. "Now Onix use Double Edge." As Floater bounces off the wall for another Aqua Jet attack Onix rams into him at full force. Floater is smashed into the ground creating a small hole. The attack knocks Onix back. "Now Onix finish it with Slam!"

Onix leap into the air for his Slam attack. Floater opens his eyes to see Onix just about to fall on him. "Quickly Floater use Water Pulse!" yells Grey. Floater opens his mouth and water shoots out. Onix is knock back and slides across the floor. "Floater finish it off with an Aqua Jet to the head!" Before Roark could give a command Floater strikes Onix knocking it out.

"The match is over." announces a voice. "Floater the Buizel is the winner."

Grey looks around "Who was that?"

"It me you idiot! The voice of the statue. I ref the matches too." yells the voice.

"Oh." says Grey. He taps on Floater pokeball and recalls him. "Rest up Floater I might need you in a bit." Grey clicks on another pokeball. "Sparks you take the second round!" Sparks is released from his pokeball and shakes his shinny golden fur.

Roark pulls another pokeball from his belt. "It's going to be a shame to ruin such nice fur, but what are you going to do. Rampardos take care of this little spark plug!" Roark tosses out his pokeball releases and a giant dinosaur.

Platina grins. "Here's where the fun begins."

"Kid what do you expect the little thing to do? Electric won't help you here." laughs Roark "You should have kept your Buizel out."

"I think you are forgetting something Roark." says Grey.

"What?" asks Roark.

"Rampardos is only a rock type not a ground type so Sparks will do some damage." states Grey. "Now Sparks use Thunder!" Sparks fires off a Thunder attack that strikes Rampardos in the chest. It is knocked back a bit, but it doesn't do a lot of damage. "Yes our accuracy has improved by 200%."

"Nice move." says Roark "But try to hit this, Rampardos use Double Team." Rampardos starts to run around Sparks at great speeds. Soon a bunch of afterimage Rampardos appear surrounding Sparks. Sparks tries to find the real Rampardos, but gets dizzy trying to keep track. "Now Rampardos use Stealth Rock!" Rampardos stomps on the ground and rocks fly up hitting Sparks. Sparks is smacked into the air by a rock and lands outside of Rampardos' Double Team attack.

"Sparks get up and use Leer!" yells Grey. Sparks stares at Rampardos intensely. Only one of the Rampardos flinch from the attack. "There it is Sparks use Thunder!" Sparks starts to gather energy for the attack.

"Quick Rampardos use Zen Headbutt!" commands Roark. Rampardos charges Sparks. The dome on Rampardos' head starts to glow. Sparks releases it's Thunder attack and strikes Rampardos' head. Clearly in pain, Rampardos continues it's attack and strikes a critical hit on Sparks hitting him into a wall and knocking it out.

"The match is over." announces the PA. "Roark's Rampardos is the winner.

Grey recalls Sparks. "Good job Sparks you set us up for the win." says Grey. He clicks on Floater's pokeball. "Floater lets finish this battle!"

"Do you think it's going to be that easy Grey?" questions Roark. "I train my Pokémon to be ready for all types especially water type."

"Then show me what you got." says Grey.

"Alright Rampardos use Shock Wave!" yells Roark.

"I don't think so!" interrupts Grey. "Floater use Aqua Jet!" In a blink of an eye Floater strikes Rampardos and knocks it out.

"And there goes the battle!" announces the PA. "Floater the Buizel and Jack Greyson are the winners!"

"B-but how?" stammers Roark.

"Simple," explains Grey as he removes his sunglasses. "Rampardos was hit with two Thunder attacks. It may not have done much damage, but it slowed it down. That's why I was able to strike first. Also Sparks' Leer attack lowered Rampardos' defence. So Floater's Aqua Jet was even stronger."

"Wow kid good job." remarks Roark. "I believe you earned this." He pulls a badge from his pocket. "This is the Coal Badge one of the eight gym badges of Sinnoh. If you collect them all you can enter in the Sinnoh League Tournament and then challenge the Pokémon League." He hands Grey the badge then shakes his hand. "Good luck."

"Thanks" says Grey. He takes the badge and pins it to his right sleeve wrist. He then runs down to Platina. "Look Platina I won!"

Platina claps her hands "I saw Grey you did great!"

"Thanks." says Grey. He looks down at his wrist. "Come on I need to heal Sparks and Floater and call Lily to tell her."

Grey runs out of the building in delight. Platina turns to Roark who is laying down on the battlefield half asleep. "Hey Roark great job I will talk to you soon."

"See you later Platina." yawns Roark before he falls back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Lingering Shadows

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" asks Grey as he chops his way through shrubs.

"We just have to get through this forest and we are in Eterna City." says Platina with her map covering her face.

Grey turns to Platina. "Alright." He turns back around and walks into a low hanging branch. He takes the branch and rips it right off the tree. "I hate it here!" He tosses the branch as far as he could. "Stupid trees, stupid shrubs, stupid everything." he turns again to Platina "I never had to deal with this stuff at home."

"Awe is someone home sick." says Platina making fun of Grey. "Does little Grey want to go home back to his desert?"

"No!" shouts Grey. "It's just this place is starting to bug me."

Platina laughs. "Grey I understand you're ten years old and this is all new to you, but you have to grow up and get these things done."

"Fine." grunts Grey.

The two continue to make their way through Eterna Forest until they hear something. "Help!"

"Did you hear that?" asks Platina.

"If you meant that cry for help then yes I heard it." responds Grey. "Where did you think it came from?"

"Someone please help me!" yells the voice.

Grey turns to his right. "That answers my question. It's this way!"

Grey and Platina force their way through trees and shrubs after the voice. They run up to a little girl being robbed by a man. "Let her go!" demands Platina.

"Shit got to go." says the man and he runs off.

The crook runs away from Platina and Grey. "Platina you stay with the girl I got the crook!" shouts Grey. Platina shakes her head yes and Grey takes off after the crook. He runs through shrubs and jumps over fallen trees. Grey never takes his eyes off the crook. He is dressed in all white with a bandanna around his neck so it's easy for Grey to keep track of him.

Grey taps on a pokeball on his wrist. "Star trip up this loser!" Star is released from her pokeball and takes flight after the crook. She flies over to his legs and rams into them knocking him down. Grey recalls Star and runs up to him. He grabs the man by the bandanna. "What's your problem? Stealing Pokémon from little girls!"

Grey comes face to face with a familiar sight. A helmet with a black V-shaped mask. He sees the man's eyes look down as his trainer glove. The man's face looks terrified. "I-is that a Snag Machine?" he asks.

Grey's face turns white. Only a few people know what the Snag Machine is. With that knowledge and his outfit Grey knows who this is. "C-c-c-c-cipher!" Grey pushes the man away and runs for his life back to Platina.

Grey can't believe it. Cipher here in Sinnoh! Wes, Rui and Michael were suppose to have defeated Cipher three years ago when they found him. What are they doing here? Are they following Grey trying to bring him back to Orre?

"Platina!" yells Grey. He runs all the way back to Platina and the little girl. "Platina help!"

"Grey?!" shouts Platina. Suddenly Grey barges through a patch of tall grass.

"Platina their here!" yells Grey. "I don't know how they got here, but they're here!" He runs to Platina's bag and starts to rummage through it. "We need to get to a Pokémon Center now!"

Platina smacks Grey in the back of the head. "Who the hell gave you permission to go through me bag!"

Grey ignores the hit and continues to look through Platina's bag until he found the map. He rips it open. "Eterna City is that way!" He points forward then takes off running. "We need help!", "We need help to stop them!"

"Grey get back here!" shouts Platina, but it's too late Grey has vanished. She looks down at the little girl. "Are you alright sweetie?" The little girl nods yes as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Good. Now let's get you out of here." Platina releases her Rapidash and the two head for Eterna City.

Grey running for his life looks down at Platina's map. "Almost their." he says to himself. Suddenly Grey trips on a large rocks and falls. He accidentally braces his fall with the map breaking it. "Shit!" Grey jumps up. "What do I do, what do I do!" He starts to frantically move around. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his P*DA. Grey presses a few buttons and a holographic map pops up. "Just about their!"

Grey finally reaches Eterna City. He sprints through the streets shoving people out of his way. He barges through the Pokémon Center's door and makes his way to the video phone booths. Grey punches Prof Krane's number into the phone and it starts to ring. "Come on Prof Krane pick up!"

The screen finally turns blacks for a minute and Prof Krane pops up on his screen drinking his coffee. "Oh hello Jack how can I help you?"

"Prof Krane we have a problem!" says Grey. "They're here in Sinnoh. I don't know how they got here, but they're here!"

"Jack, Jack, Jack calm down." says Prof Krane. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

Grey takes a deep breath. "Prof Krane I don't know how to say this so I am going to be blunt about it." Prof Krane gives a nod while sipping his coffee. "Cipher is here in Sinnoh I just ran into a Peon."

Prof Krane spits out his coffee and drops his mug. "Grey are you sure you saw a Cipher Peon?!"

"Professor I will never forget what Cipher Peons looks like." says Grey.

"Grey I'm going to hang up now. I will call your pokegear soon." says Prof Krane. "Get to a private place so we can talk without scaring people."

Grey nods his head and Prof Krane hangs up. Grey takes a deep breath and sits back. Suddenly he is hit in the back of the head so hard his face smacks into the keyboard of the computer. He looks up and Platina is looking over him holding her broken map. "What the hell is your problem!" yells Platina.

Grey shields himself "Wait Platina I can explain."

"Well start explaining." says Platina as she folds her arms.

"Okay," says Grey. "I saw.." Grey's pokegear starts to ring interrupting him. Prof Krane is calling to explain the plan to deal with Cipher. "Prof Krane could you hold on a second." Grey puts the pokegear in his pocket "Platina come with me."

Grey and Platina leave the Pokémon Center. They walk around in the city until Grey finds an empty alley. In the alley Grey opens his pokegear and turns on the speakerphone. "Alright Professor what's the plan?"

"Me and Lily have decided to send Wes and Rui to Sinnoh to take down Cipher." says Prof Krane. "Michael will stay in Orre and investigate old Cipher hideouts and look for clues. And Grey you just continue your adventure."

"No." responds Grey. "There is no way I am sitting back while everyone else works their butts off."

"Okay Grey what do you think we should do?" asks Prof Krane. "After all you are the one who figured out Cipher is in Sinnoh."

Grey pauses for a second. He tries to figure out what he can do to help. Platina just sits there. She has no idea what is going on. Cipher, Prof Krane, Rui, Michael who are these people. Grey has never mentioned these them. What is he hiding from her?

"Prof Krane?" asks Grey. "Is it possible to reactivate the snag machine parts of my Trainer Glove. I am going to take down Cipher with Platina's help."

"Me?" asks Platina.

"Ugh um." stutters Prof Krane. "Well, I could build something that could turn your Trainer Glove into a snag machine, but that could take a while."

"But I am in the same city as Cipher now. I need a way to snag their Shadow Pokémon." states Grey.

Prof Krane pauses for a moment. "Grey do you have a tool kit with you?"

Grey takes off his backpack. He rummages through it for a second and pulls out a small tool kit. "A gift from ."

"Alright Grey this is just a quick fix until I can send you the snag machine compartment." says Prof Krane. "First you open the palm compartment of the glove."


	17. Chapter 17 Rent Collectors

"Alright Jack now all you need is Sparks to shock that little rod sticking out while you hold a ball and boom you have a snag ball." says Prof Krane.

Grey looks down at his trainer glove. On the outside besides a small rod sticking out of the wrist it looks no different. Inside though it's completely rewired. Reactivating all of the old Snag Machine parts. "Alright professor leave this to me."

"Grey the freedom of people and Pokémon is now in your hands." says Prof Krane. "Good luck."

Grey nods and hangs up his pokegear. He turns around to Platina who is looking strangely at him. "What?" he asks.

"Grey," "What's going on?" asks Platina. "Who was that? What is Cipher? Why do you need a Snag Machine? What is a Snag Machine?"

"Platina back in Sandgem I didn't tell you everything about me." says Grey he sits down on the ground and leans against the wall. "Yes I am from Orre and my adoptive mother is a woman named Lily, but there's more."

Platina sits down next to Grey. "What?"

Grey takes a deep breath. "I lived in a lab with Lily and her two children Jovi and Michael. Prof Krane worked in the lab and was extremely close to the family. Prof Krane is the leading scientist in fight against Shadow Pokémon."

"Shadow Pokémon?" asks Platina.

"Yes Shadow Pokémon." says Grey. He takes another deep breath. "Shadow Pokémon are Pokémon whose hearts are scientifically closed turning them into fighting machines. Cipher is an organization who did this to Pokémon. They stole Pokémon from trainers and turned them into Shadow Pokémon."

"When did this happen?" asks Platina.

"It happened twice." replies Grey. "The first time was nine years ago and the second time was five years after." "Two heros used Snag Machines to steal the Shadow Pokémon from Cipher. Then they purified the Pokémon turning them back into regular Pokémon."

Grey gets up. "That's all I can say now." He wipes a tear from his eye. "Soon I will be able to tell you the rest."

Platina gets up and hugs Grey. "Thank you."

Grey hugs Platina back."So Platina do you know where Cipher may be hiding?"

Platina let's go of Grey. She walks out of the alley. "Well Eterna City did once house an evil organization." She points to a tall building. "That building was once used by Team Galactic. With working computers and resources."

"Means it would be a perfect place for a developing organization." states Grey.

"Exactly." says Platina.

Grey tightens the Trainer Glove on his wrist. "Well lets go!" Grey and Platina take off running to the building.

The Team Galactic building has been abandoned for six years. After Team Galactic was disbanded no one ever used the building again. The door and lower level windows are boarded up so no one can get in. Grey discovers a hole in the side of the building being covered by overgrown bushes.

They crawl inside the building. No one was around and the lights were out. A few flashing lights and beeping noises came from the computers. "Well at least we know someone has been in here lately." whispers Platina.

"Yeah, but lets see who it is." whispers Grey.

The two wander into the other room that has lights on. A Cipher Peon is leaning against a wall sleeping.

"Cipher!" exclaims Grey.

The Peon wakes up. "What? Oh it the kid who scared the crap out of me in the forest." says the Peon. He starts to crack his knuckles. "You cost me a new Pokémon kid and I know that isn't a Snag Machine you have on your hand. So hand over your Pokémon before things get violent." He grabs two pokeballs from his belt.

"A double battle?" questions Platina.

Grey clicks on all three pokeballs on his Trainer Glove. "Yeah, double battles are huge in Orre. We don't single battle unless if it's a tournament."

"So I guess it's a battle." says the Peon. "Kricketune, Budew get out here!" A large cricket looking Pokémon and a tiny bud Pokémon are released from their pokeball.

One pokeball appears in Grey's hand. "Star you come out first!" Grey tosses the pokeball. As soon as the pokeball left his hand a second ball appears. "Floater you're second!" Grey tosses Floater's pokeball and then a third ball appears. "Sparks you stay here with me!"

"Grey are they Shadow Pokémon?" asks Platina.

"I don't know I can't tell." replies Grey.

"So how are we suppose to tell a regular Pokémon from a Shadow Pokémon!" yells Platina.

"I don't know." says Grey. "But I have to handle something now." Grey returns his attention to the battle. "Lets make this quick. Star use Wing Attack and Floater use Water Pulse!". Star flies after Budew while Floater fires a Water Pulse at Kricketune.

"Budew take the Water Pulse" yells the Peon. Budew jumps in front of Kricketune and absorbs the Water Pulse. "Now Kricketune use Slash on Starly!" As Star makes contact with Budew, Kricketune strikes Star clipping her wing. Star crashes into the ground no longer able to use her wing and Budew is knocked out. "Kricketune finish the bird use Slash again!"

Kricketune sprints at Star. It has it's blades drawn ready to strike. "Floater use Aqua Jet!" commands Grey. Floater strikes Kricketune knocking it across the room. Star get on her feet. She nods to Grey almost tell him she can do it. "Alright Star use Wing Attack!" Star once again flies at Kricketune. Floater still attacking Kricketune leaps away and Star strikes Kricketune knocking it out.

"No!" yells the Peon. "You won't get away with this!" He clicks a button on his wrist and an alarm goes off. In a blink of an eye the Peon disappears.

"Where did he go?!" asks Platina.

"I don't know." replies Grey. "But look." Grey points at Star and Floater. Both Pokémon begin to glow white. The same glow that Sparks gave off during Grey's Advance Trainer test. The two Pokémon begin to change shape as they glow brighter. Soon their forms are completely different and Grey can't recognize them. The light starts to dim down and now Grey can see his new Pokémon. "Floater? Star?" He takes out his P*DA and opens the Pokedex app. Floater has evolved into a Floatzel and Star has evolved into a Staravia.

"Grey your Pokémon evolved!" exclaims Platina.

"This is awesome!" yells Grey. Grey runs over to his newly evolved Pokémon and starts to play with them. Sparks jumps off Grey's shoulder and does them same.

Platina smiles at the sight remembering when her Pokémon first evolved. She soon snaps out of it remembering where they were. "Grey come on we need find the rest of Cipher and finish this!"

Grey stops playing with his Pokémon. "Right lets go." He recalls Star and Floater keeping Sparks out incase they run into a Shadow Pokémon.

Platina and Grey run up a staircase that led into what seems to be a control room. "Where are the Peons?" asks Platina.

Two Peons drop from the ceiling blocking the door. Grey and Platina turn around. "There they are." says Grey sarcastically.

"I think it's time for a beat down brother." says one of the Peons.

"I think so." says the other Peon.

"Platina I'm going to need your help on this one." says Grey,

Platina reaches into her bag and pulls out a pokeball. "I would be glad to help."

"Good." says Grey. He looks at Sparks "Sparks this fight is yours!" Sparks barks then jumps on the battlefield.

Platina takes her pokeball and throws it. "Empoleon help Sparks!" A huge steel plated penguin is released from the pokeball. The Pokémon made Sparks look like a plush toy.

"Wow Platina where did you get that thing?" asks Grey.

"I got Empoleon six years ago from Prof Rowan." says Platina.

"Damn." remarks Grey.

"Enough small talk!" yells a Peon. "Lets fight! Go Mothim!" The Peon throws a pokeball and an orange winged moth Pokémon is released.

"Go Chingling!" yells the other Peon while throwing out his pokeball. A small bell looking Pokémon is released.

"Platina guard Sparks for a sec while he charges up!" yells Grey.

"You got it." yells back Platina. "Empoleon guard Sparks!" Empoleon stands in front of Sparks. She spreads out her wings to cover Sparks.

"Now Sparks use Charge!" commands Grey. Grey starts to glow a bright light.

"Chingling use Sing!" orders a Peon. Chingling starts to chat its name in a hypnotic rhythm. The attack seems to have no effect on Sparks, but Empoleon's eyes began to droop. She sways side to side trying to keep standing.

"Mothim take that big lug down! Use Psybeam!" commands the other Peon.

Mothim's eyes begin to glow and visible psychic energy is shot at Empoleon. Empoleon now asleep from Chingling's attack is still standing in front of Sparks. Mothim's Psybeam strikes Empoleon knocking her over onto Sparks.

"Sparks get out of the way and use Thunder!" yells Grey. Sparks leaps out of the way avoiding Empoleon from crushing him. Sparks roars and launches a Thunder attack frying Mothim. "Yes!"

"Fuck!" shouts the Peon as he recalls Mothim.

"Empoleon rest inside your pokeball." says Platina as she also recalls her Pokémon.

Platina takes another pokeball from her bag. "Froslass use Ominous Wind on Chingling!" A white ghost Pokémon is released from the pokeball. The Pokémon screeches and a chilling breeze is felt. Chingling has a sick look on it's face before it passing out.

"God damnit!" yells the other Peon as he recalls his Pokémon. He looks at the other Peon. "I thinks it's time we end this brother."

"I couldn't agree with you more." replies the other Peon.

The Peon reaches for his other pokeball. "Now prepare to die go Bidoof!"

"Yes this is the end!" yells the other Peon. "Go Starly!"

Platina laughs. "A Bidoof? A Starly? Ha I'm so scared." She looks to Grey. "Come on Grey lets take down these jokers." Grey stares blankly at the Pokémon. He doesn't seem okay. "Grey?" Grey's eyes start to glow dark purple. "Grey what's wrong!?"

"Platina," says Grey. "I-I see them." He grabs a pokeball. "I see Shadow Pokémon."

"Shadow Pokémon!" shouts Platina. "How can you see them!?"

"I just can." says Grey. Grey violently shakes his head. His eyes stop glowing purple and they are now their light gray color. "Sparks get back here." Sparks comes back to Grey's side. He quickly taps a pokeball. "Floater show me some new tricks!" He tosses a pokeball and Floater is released.

"It's only a Bidoof and a Starly we got this." reassures Platina. "Froslass use Ice Shard!"  
Froslass screams and ice starts to form. She screams in a different pitch and the ice launches at the Shadow Starly.

The Peon smiles. "Starly dodge and use Shadow Blitz!" Without missing a beat the Shadow Starly dodges all the ice shard and attacks at Froslass. With all its force the Shadow Starly strikes Froslass. In one hit the Shadow Starly knocks out Froslass.

"How?!" asks Platina.

"Shadow Pokemon are stronger than regular Pokemon." responds Grey. "They attack with all of their power not scared of dying. The ultimate fighting machine."

"Oh." says Platina. She recalls Froslass and sent Empoleon back out.

"Platina does Empoleon know Aqua Jet?" asks Grey.

"Yes," answers Platina. "Why?"

"Just wait for my signal," says Grey. He turns to Floater. "Floater use Swift on Bidoof!" Floater fires an energy attack that looks like stars. The Shadow Bidoof tries to avoid the attack, but it is no use it is hit and knock over. "Now Platina do it!"

"Alright Grey!" yells Platina. "Empoleon use Aqua Jet!" Empoleon fires itself at the Shadow Bidoof. With all the speed and weight Empoleon demolishes the Shadow Bidoof.

Grey extends his hand with a pokeball to Sparks "Sparks give me a charge." Sparks gives a little shock to Grey's Trainer Glove. The glove starts to glow purple and the pokeball starts to vibrate. "Alright go Snag Ball!"

Grey beams the Snag Ball at the Shadow Bidoof. The Pokémon is sucked inside. "No!" yells the Peon as the ball shakes. After a few shakes the pokeball stops and Grey snags the Shadow Bidoof.

"Floater use Swift again!" quickly commands Grey. Floater once again fires the attack striking the Shadow Starly.

"Empoleon use Aqua Jet one more time!" yells Platina. Empoleon uses fires itself at Starly this time. She this it dead on knocking it out. Grey charges another Snag Ball and snags the Shadow Starly.

"I thought Victor said he didn't have a Snag Machine!" shouts the Peon.

"Well he fucked up and we have to warn the others!" yells the other Peon.

In a flash of an eye the two Peons disappear. "How do they do that?" asks Platina.

Grey walks over to a large computer. "I will tell you later." he boots up the computer and starts to look through the data.

"What are you looking for." asks Platina walking over to Grey.

"Anything that can help us." says Grey typing away. After typing for a few minutes Grey finds a document. "Here this might be something." Grey opens the document. "It seems that this place is a recruitment center for Cipher. So no wonder no one strong was here."

"Wow." says Platina. "Does it say anything else?"

Grey continues to scroll. "Let me see," "No it just talks about the recruitment process." He presses a few buttons and a disk drive pops out of the computer. "I will send this to Prof Krane." He recalls Sparks and Floater. "Lets get back to the Pokemon Center." Platina nods her head and they leave.

After talking to Prof Krane for a while Grey sends the two Shadow Pokemon and the disk drive. "Platina can you do me a favor." asks Grey.

Platina looks at Grey. "What?"

"I need you to try to find out where Cipher's main Eterna City base is while I challenge the GYM." says Grey.

Platina looks at Grey confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I know Cipher is still in Eterna City." explains Grey. "I am going to challenge the GYM here and I need you to find Cipher's main base so we can take them down."

"Um alright." says Platina. "Leave it to me."

Grey smiles a bit. "Good."


	18. Chapter 18 VS Gardenia

It's 9:00 when Grey wakes up the next day. Platina told him to sleep in after what happened yesterday. He seemed to be shake up after fighting those Cipher Peons.

Grey gets out of bed, dresses himself and heads down to the dining room. Platina has already left to investigate Cipher and try to find their real hideout. She left Grey some food at their table, so Grey and his Pokémon eat and leave for the GYM.

Grey walks into the Eterna City Gym and the statue approaches him. "Hey kid where's Platina?"  
"She's doing stuff right now. So it's just me." says Grey shrugging.

Grey holds up his trainer card for the statue to scan.

"Okay kid," the statute rolls away. "Same rules as before beat all the Gym Trainers to challenge the Gym Leader. Go!"

While Grey fights the Gym Trainers Platina is busy investigating Cipher. As she walks around the city she takes out her pokegear. She presses a few buttons and the phone rings. After a few rings someone picks up. "Hello. I'm good. I think I found out who was stealing Pokémon in Oreburgh City. It was Cipher. It's the organization from Orre. Yes the Shadow Pokémon organization." A large grin forms on Platina's face. "We found them in the Team Galactic building in Eterna City. Yes me and the kid. No only three Peons. I'm calling to ask where do you think Cipher would be hiding in Eterna City. No I don't think they are in the city anymore. Look outside the city? Where? A place near the outskirts of the city." Platina takes the pokegear away from her face to think for a second. "I got it! Thanks Platinum out."

Back in the Gym Grey has quickly defeated the Gym Trainers and is making his way to the Gym Leader. The Gym leader is a woman in her early 20's maybe a few years older than Platina. She has long orange and black hair in a ponytail. She is wearing cut off cargo shorts, a black tank top belly shirt, gardening gloves and green working boots. "So are you my next challenger?" asks the Gym leader. She walks over to Grey. "My name is Gardenia."

Grey smiles smugly "Hey Gardenia my name is Grey and yes I challenge you to a battle." He flips down his shades.

"Good." says Gardenia as he reaches for two pokeball. "This will be a double battle with only two Pokémon. Last one standing wins."

Grey taps on two pokeballs on his Trainer Glove. "Sounds good to me."

"Alright fight!" yells Gardenia as she tosses out her pokeballs. The cherry Pokémon Cherubi and the bouquet Pokémon Roserade are released.

Grey throws out his two pokeballs releasing Sparks and Star.

"A flying type? Oh I've never battled one of those before." sarcastically says Gardenia. "Alright Roserade Cherubi to the trees!"

Roserade and Cherubi leap into the trees of the battlefield. "Star Sparks after them!" orders Grey.  
Sparks and Star rush into the middle of the field searching for Roserade and Cherubi. Sparks runs by a tree and spots cherries hanging. He barks at them. "Good boy Sparks now use Thunder!" yells Grey. Sparks launches a Thunder attack hitting the cherries dead on. They fly off the tree and roll to Gardenia's feet.

"Ha I can't believe you fell for that." laughs Gardenia. She takes the burned cherries and eats them. "This is my home turf, my castle. my garden I have the advantage here. Now Cherubi use Leech Seed!" The pair of cherries wiggles around and Cherubi pops out. It spits out a seed onto Sparks head. The seed sprouts and covers Sparks in vines.

"What the!?" gasps Grey. Sparks yelps out in pain.

"Leech Seed saps the enemy Pokémon energy replenishing the users." explains Gardenia. "That's what's happening to you Shinx. And now for your Staravia. Roserade now!"

Vines shoot from the trees surrounding wrapping Star. "No Star!" shouts Grey. Roserade jumps down from the trees with vines sprouting from it hands.

"Roserade squeeze the life out of it and Cherubi suck the life out of the other one!" yells Gardenia.  
Grey starts to panic. "Sparks use Thun.."

"That's not a good idea." interrupts Gardenia. "Those vines will act as wires and that Thunder attack will be transferred to your Staravia frying it. So make a choice you put it out of its misery or I do it for you."

With both of his Pokémon no longer mobile all hope seems lost to Grey. He doesn't want his Pokémon to suffer in a lost battle. Right before he tells Gardenia he forfeits he sees Star got her wings free a little. She starts to thrash around loosening up Roserade's grip. "Thats it!" Grey says to himself. "Star take flight and bring that Roserade for a ride!"

Star flies up and furiously flies around in circles. Roserade is hanging on for dear life as Star whips it around the battlefield. "Keep an eye on it Sparks." commands Grey.

In a panic Gardenia commands her Cherubi. "Cherubi suck some more energy from that Shinx!" Cherubi starts to drain more energy from Sparks, but Sparks keeps his aim on Roserade.

"Now Sparks give it all you got!" yells Grey. "Use Thunder!" Sparks roars at the top of his lungs and fires the strongest Thunder attack. The attack breaks through the vines releasing Sparks from the Leech Seed attack and strikes Roserade dead on. It immediately releases Star from its hold and Star flies free. Roserade then falls to the ground knocked out.

"Gardenia's Roserade is unable to battle! Victory to Sparks the Shinx and Star the Staravia!" announces the PA.

"How?!" questions Gardenia. "How did an electric attack knock out Roserade?!"

"Simple," explains Grey. "A Thunder attack is doubled when it strikes a Pokémon in the air and your Roserade was being flown around like a kite hence Sparks barbecuing it."

Grey looks up at Star freely flying in the air. Suddenly Star finches and drops like a bomb to the ground. "No Star!" yells Grey.

"Star the Staravia is unable to battle! Victory goes to Roserade and Cherubi!" announces the PA.

"Oh I wondered when the poison on Roserade's thorns was going to kick in." says Gardenia. "I guess it's one on one now and your Shinx doesn't look that good. Cherubi take to the trees!" Once again Cherubi jumps into the trees hiding from Sparks.

"I don't think your going to like what happens next Gardenia." says Grey.

"What?" ask Gardenia.

"This." says Grey smiling. "Sparks set fire to the trees with Thunder!"

"No don't!" beggs Gardenia.

Sparks lets loose another Thunder attack. He aims for the tree tops and set all the trees on fire. Cherubi leaps from the trees on fire and starts to run around. "No Cherubi stop, drop and roll!" shouts Gardenia. "Don't run around!"

Grey seeing Cherubi distracted takes advantage. "Sparks give me a Charge attack!" Sparks starts to glow building up energy. The sprinkler system finally goes off dousing the flames and Cherubi. "Now Sparks finish it with a Thunder Fang!" Sparks rushes towards Cherubi who is still distracted. Sparks leaps and sinks his fangs into Cherubi. Cherubi yelps out in pain from the bite. Sparks then fires an electrical attack electrocuting Cherubi inside out. Sparks releases his bite and Cherubi is knocked out.

"And there goes the battle!" announces the PA. "Victory goes to Grey and Sparks the Shinx!"

Grey jumps for joy "We did it!" Sparks runs to Grey and leaps into his arms. The two celebrate winning their second badge. As Grey celebrates he feels what is a metal shovel being smacked to the back of his head.

"You stupid bastard you almost burned down my garden and my Gym!" shouts Gardenia.

Grey gets up rubbing his head. "So you hit me with a shovel!"

"Whatever your lucky I don't kill you." says Gardenia. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a badge. "Here this is the Forest Badge one of the eight badges of the Sinnoh League." She flips the badge to him. "Now get lost. I have gardening to do."

"Gardenia come quick! shouts the statue in front of the Gym. Grey and Gardenia rush over to the statue. There they find Platina laying on the ground beaten and battered.

"Platina?!" gasps Gardenia as she rushes to Platina's aid.

"Platina what happened?" asks Grey as he helps Gardenia with Platina.

"You know Platina?" asks Gardenia.

"Yes," replies Grey "I will explain later."

"Grey," says Platina in a weak voice. "Cipher is in the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest."  
"The Old Chateau?" Grey asks.

"The Old Chateau is an abandoned mansion in Eterna Forest." explains Gardenia.

Grey gets up "So Cipher is in the Old Chateau! I have to stop them!" He makes his way to the door.

"Grey." says Platina. Grey stops walking and turns around. "They have my Pokémon."

Grey's facial expression turns from angry to furious. Not only did they beat up his friend they robbed her too. "I will kill them!" growls Grey.

"Grey wait!" shouts Gardenia. She gets up and reaches into her pocket. "You won't have time to go to a Pokemon Center." She realizes what she is looking for isn't in that pocket and switches to another one. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I want to help." She pulls out a Full Restore and a Max Revive. "Give these to your pokemon and heal them. I will bring Platina to the hospital." She hands the medicine to Grey. "Good luck kid."

Grey nods and rushes out of the gym. He runs past a man selling a bicycle on the street. Grey grabs the bike and ride off.

"Stop! Thief!" yells the man.

****"I will return this soon!" Grey yells back. "I just have something important I need to do first!" Grey rides out of the city into the forest. He looks at his map and soon finds his way to the Old Chateau. "Here I come Cipher. You better be ready for me."


	19. Chapter 19 House Party

Grey throws the bike onto the overgrown lawn of the Old Chateau. He sprints to the door and kicks it open. "Where are you!" he yells. "I know you're in here! Show yourselves!" Grey walks into the foyer "Come out you cowards!" The door is slams shut and Grey whips round. "Cipher!" But no one is there.

"Hello." says someone. Grey turns around and a Cipher Peon is standing behind him. "You know it's rude to barge in without being invited."

Grey leaps back and slams two pokeballs on his wrist. "Where are Platina's Pokémon!"

"Platina?" asks the Peon. He pretends to deeply think about it. He snaps his fingers "Oh are you talking about that girl who came here a while ago?" Grey starts to grind his teeth. "Yeah the boss did a number on her."

"Enough!" yells Grey. "Floater! Star! Lets take down this chump!"

The Peon grabs two pokeballs from his belt. "If this is what you want. Then let's do it!" He throws the two balls out. "Gastly! Misdreavus! Battle time!" Two ghostly Pokémon are released from the pokeballs. "This place was so full of ghost Pokémon I didn't even need to steal these two."

Grey quickly attacks the Peon's Pokémon. "Floater use Water Pulse! Star follow it up with an Aerial Ace!"

Floater fires a Water Pulse attack and Star follows the attack with her wings cocked back ready to strike.

"Gastly, Misdreavus avoid both attacks and counter with Confuse Ray!" shouts the Peon.

Both ghost Pokémon go intangible. Floater's Water Pulse pass through the Pokémon not harming them. Star then tries to strike the two. She flies right through and crashes into a wall.

After avoiding the attacks Gastly and Misdreavus' eyes start to glow red. They stare deeply into Star and Floater's eyes. Star and Floater's eyes then start to glow red too.

"No!" shouts Grey.

Floater can't stand up straight now. He is wobbly and is trying very hard to stand up correctly. Star is running around in a circle flapping her wings trying to fly.

"Now Gastly, Misdreavus use Night Shade!" commands the Peon.

Gaslty and Misdreavus' eyes now glow blue. Floater collapses to the ground knocked out. Star continues to run around unaffected.

"Ghost attacks don't affect Normal Pokémon!" yells Grey. Grey recalls Floater. While he does that he reaches into his backpack. "Star over here!" Star turns to Grey. He throws a berry and hits Star right in the beak. She eats it and snaps out of her confusion. Grey then taps on Spark's pokeball. "Now Sparks let's go!"

"Kid that little this isn't going to save you." says the Peon.

"Don't underestimate my Pokémon!" states Grey."Sparks jump on Star's back! Then Star use Aerial Ace on Gastly!"

Sparks leaps onto Stars back and she flies at Gastly.

"Gastly avoid the attack!" yells the Peon.

Gastly goes intangible. As Star flies through Gastly Grey commands Sparks. "Sparks use Bite on Misdreavus!" Sparks jumps off of Star and sinks his teeth into Misdreavus' spectral body. "Star get back here quickly!" Star races her way back to Grey. Gastly and Misdreavus are distracted by Sparks who has a death grip on Misdreavus. "Now Sparks use Thunder!"

Sparks closes his eyes and releases an intense Thunder attack. Misdreavus is fried from the electrical attack and Gastly is thrown away from the two. Both Pokémon are knocked out. Sparks releases his bite and trots back to Grey like nothing happened.

"You stupid little bastard!" yells the Peon. "You beat my Pokémon!"

Grey picks up Sparks and pets him saying nothing to the Peon.

The Peon recalls his Pokemon and grabs his third pokeball. "Well this is the end." He throws out the pokeball. "Lets go Buneary!"

Grey laughs. "Oh a Buneary I'm so scared."

As soon as Buneary is released from it's pokeball Grey's eyes start to glow dark purple. "A Shadow Pokémon!" he announces.

"Thats right kid." says the Peon. "Now Buneary use Shadow Blitz!"

A dark purple aura forms around the Shadow Buneary. It leaps back and charges Sparks.

"Star get Sparks out of there!" shouts Grey. Star swoops down and grabs Sparks before the Shadow Buneary can strike. Star flies Sparks down to Grey and releases him. Grey grabs a pokeball from his pouch. "Sparks give me a charge." Sparks zap the little rod sticking out of Grey's Trainer Glove charging the pokeball into a Snag Ball.

"Buneary attack the boy!" orders the Peon. The Shadow Buneary charges Grey, but Star flies down taking the hit. She is smashed into the wall behind him.

"Star no!" shouts Grey as he runs over to aid his Pokémon. He tries to help his Star, but it is too late. Star is knocked out. He returns Star to her pokeball and looks at Sparks. Sparks nods his head and runs onto the battlefield.

"It's over kid," says the Peon. "Just give me your Pokémon and leave unless you want this to get uglier."

Grey looks at the Peon. "Shut up and fight!"

The Peon shrugs "Alright kid have it your way. Buneary Shadow Blitz!"

The Shadow Boundary runs toward Sparks and Grey. The shadow aura is burning and the ends looks near for Sparks.

Suddenly Grey gives Sparks an order. "Sparks use Thunder Wave!" A strong pulse of electricity is emitted from Sparks. It engulfs the Shadow Buneary stopping it in it's tracks.

"What!?" questions the Peon.

"Now Sparks use Thunder Fang!" orders Grey. Sparks leaps at the Shadow Buneary sinking his fangs into it. Sparks then sends an electric shock into the Shadow Buneary electrocuting it from the inside out. "Now finish it with a Thunder attack!" With his mouth full Sparks roars unleashing a Thunder attack finishing off the Shadow Buneary.

Grey grips his Snag Ball. "Snag Ball go!" He throws the Snag Ball at the Shadow Buneary. It hits the Shadow Pokémon and sucks it inside. The ball shakes a bit before stopping.

"No!" shouts the Peon. "How did I lose to a kid!". The Peon falls to his knees in defeat.

Grey walks over and picks up the pokeball with the Shadow Buneary inside. It is still conscious after that onslaught of attacks.

Grey still looking at the pokeball asks the Peon "Where are the Pokémon?"

The Peon looks up. "What?"

"Where are the Pokémon!" shouts Grey. "Where are Platina's Pokémon!" He runs over to the Peon with his fists clenched.

"Oh I'm so scared of a 10 year old." sarcastically says the Peon.

Grey unclenched his fists. He then reaches for the Shadow Buneary's pokeball. "If you don't tell me what I need to know my new friend here will beat it out of you."

Grey releases the Shadow Buneary from it's pokeball. A look of rage in it's eyes.

"Wh-what's wrong with it?" asks the Peon.

Grey places his hand on the Pokemon head. "It seems our little friend here doesn't like losing, and she seems to want to take out her anger on her old trainer." The Shadow Buneary cocks back ready to strike the Peon. "Now tell me where the Pokémon are."

The Peon starts to back up. "Kid lets not do anything drastic now. We can settle this like civilized people."

Grey removes his hand off of Buneary. "Last chance. Tell me where the Pokémon are."

The Peon backs into a wall. "Kid calm down, please!" The Peon begs frightened beyond belief. A Shadow Blitz from this close can kill him.

Grey backs away from the Peon and Shadow Buneary. "Buneary use Shadow Bli.."

"Alright I'll talk!" shouts the Peon. "Th-the pokeballs are in the third room to the right upstairs! A-another Peon will be up their waiting! Please just don't hurt me!"

"Is that it?" Asks Grey in a cool but threatening ton. He is surprised how well the integration is going. All of the times he went out on "patrol" with Wes are paying off.

"Yes that's all!" shouts the Peon. "Just don't hurt me!"

Grey sighs. "Give me your pouch and get out of my sight."

The Peon unattached a pouch from his belt and books it out of the Old Chateau.

Grey takes the pouch and opens in. "One revive and a potion. It will have to do." Grey releases Floater from his pokeball puts the revive in his mouth. "Here you go buddy." Floater slowly opens his eyes and weakly gets up. "Save your strength Floater you're going to need it." Grey recalls Floater and turns to the Shadow Buneary. It is still weak from the battle and Grey needs a third Pokémon for the fight. He walks over to it with the potion. "Here Buneary this will help you."

The Shadow Buneary smacks Grey's right hand with one of it's ears. "Ouch that hurt!" shouts Grey grabbing his hand. "I'm just trying to help you!" The Shadow Buneary says nothing. Grey picks up the potion and quickly grabs the Shadow Buneary. The Pokémon starts to thrash around as Grey tries to spray it with the potion.

As the Buneary struggles to free itself from Grey it manages to knock loose the Trainer Glove from Grey's hand. Grey's eyes start to glow dark purple. Buneary looks in Grey's eyes and suddenly stops struggling. It looks terrified looking into Grey's dark soulless eyes. Grey finally manages to spray the Pokémon. "There you go." Grey says as he tightens the Trainer Glove. His eyes return to their light gray color. "Now you will feel better."

Grey recalls the Shadow Buneary and makes his way up the stairs. At the top he make a right and walks to the third room. He takes a deep breath and tries to open the door. A small shock is emitted from the door knob. Grey quickly removes his hand and backs up from the door.

A Peon then drops from the ceiling in front of the door. "You think you're getting into that room that easily?" asks the Peon. "Well you better think again."

Grey taps on two pokeballs "Floater, Buneary let's go!"

The Peon quickly grabs his two pokeballs "Graveler, Shieldon battle!"

Grey's eyes quickly glow dark purple "A Shadow Pokémon!"

"You got that right!" announces the Peon. "Now die!"

The Graveler quickly does a Rollout attack and the Shieldon uses Shadow Blitz.

"Floater use Water Pulse on Graveler and Buneary use Shadow Blitz on Shieldon!" orders Grey.

Floater shoots a powerful Water Pulse at the Graveler. It stops the Graveler in motion and shoots it back at the Peon knocking it out. Buneary clashes with the other Shadow Pokemon. The two ram into each other at full force. A wave of energy is felt in the air when the two collide. "Buneary hold it there!" orders Grey. Buneary grits her teeth as she attempts to hold the Shadow Shieldon in place.

"Come on you stupid Pokémon finish it!" commands the Peon. The Shadow Shieldon grunts as it rams it head forward knocking Buneary off of it.

"Now Floater use another Water Pulse!" yells Grey. Floater jumps from behind the Shieldon and blasts it, knocking it away from it's trainer. Grey looks at his trainer glove with Sparks inside. "Sparks give me a charge!" From inside his pokeball Sparks releases an electric charge turning the pokeball into a Snag Ball.

"Alright Snag Ball go!" shouts Grey as he beams the Snag Ball at the Shadow Shieldon. The Snag Ball makes contact with the Shadow Pokemon sucking it inside. It shakes a few times before stopping. "Got it!"

"No way!" yells the Peon. "How did I lose to a kid!"

Before Grey can respond the Peon runs and jumps over the banister. Grey rushes over, but the Peon has disappeared. "I will never understand how the do that." Grey says to himself. He turns around and is met with the large double doors he was about to walk into. He takes a deep breath and walks in.

The room was filled with Peon outfits, computers and empty pokeballs. Standing in front of the main computer is a large man. He is wearing camouflage jumpsuit. He has worker boots, gloves and a pair of dog tags around his neck. His head is shaved bald and he was aviator sunglasses on. He is watching video feed from a camera set in the lobby. "So you think you can waltz in here, beat my men, take what you want and leave?" asks the man.

Grey doesn't say anything. He stands there waiting for the man to continue talking.

"Silence," says the man. "Silence says it all." he turns around. "My name is Sergeant Kory of the Orre Marines and today is your last day."


	20. Chapt 20 VS Cipher Admin Sergeant Kory

"So what do you want kid?" asks Sergeant Kory. "I know you're not here to sell candy for a school trip. Not with that Snag Machine on your hand."

"What did you do with Platina's Pokémon?" asks Grey. He seems nervous seeing how big Sargent Kory is. "Why did you hurt her so bad?"

Sergeant Kory laughs. "Kid it's business." He walks up to Grey. "How old are you? Ten? Eleven? I should have guessed an innocent kid like you would have no idea what's going on. You probably think everything it just rainbows and marshmallows and everything is a happy ending, but kid it's not."

Grey gulps. The one thing Wes and Michael always told him was to never back down no matter how big, small, weak or strong your enemy is, but Sergeant Kory isn't just strong he's frightening.

Sergeant Kory smirks. He can see the fear in Grey's eyes. "The girl is Platinum Berlitz one of the strongest trainers in all of Sinnoh. With her Pokémon as Shadow Pokémon no one will be able to stop Cipher!"

"No!" Grey manages to choke out. "I won't let you hurt Platina's Pokémon!"

Sergeant Kory laughs even harder than before. "Kid do you think you can stop me? I will beat your Pokémon than beat you like I did the girl." He moves his hand in a slapping motion.

This shakes Grey out of his funk. Being reminded what happened to Platina when she came here. The shape she was in. The marks on her face. What this monster did to her. Grey's anger builds up until he can't take it anymore. "I'm going to defeat you!" announces Grey.

Sergeant Kory reaches for two pokeballs. "I would love to see you try." He tosses out a Machoke and a Lucario.

Grey looks at his Trainer Glove. Two regular Pokémon and two Shadow Pokémon. He clicks on the two Shadow Pokémon. "Shieldon, Buneary I need you!"

"Using the two Shadow Pokémon you snagged I see." says Sergeant Kory. "It seems you have notices the superior strength of Shadow Pokémon."

Grey doesn't pay attention to Sergeant Kory "Buneary use Shadow Blitz on Lucario! Shieldon use Shadow Wave!" Buneary lunges at Lucario with its Shadow Aura flaring. Shieldon summons two balls of Shadow Aura and fires them at Lucario and Machoke.

"Lucario avoid and use Force Palm! Machoke you use Seismic Toss!" commands Sergeant Kory.

Lucario gets ready to strike Buneary who is charging at it. Right before Lucario can strike it is hit by Shieldon 's Shadow Wave causing it to flinch. Buneary than strikes knocking Lucario through the rotten wall of the Old Chateau. Machoke is hit by Shieldon's Shadow Wave attack too. It is knocked back a bit, but continues to run at Shieldon.

"Shieldon use Shadow Blitz!" commands Grey in a panic. Shieldon charges up some Shadow Aura then charges at Machoke.

Machoke is struck by Shieldon, but grabs it. Though taking a lot of damage from the two Shadow attacks Machoke jumps into the air with Shieldon in hand. At the height of the jump Machoke throws Shieldon back to the ground with all it's might. Shieldon hits the ground hard and is knocked out while Machoke lands on the grounds without taking damage.

"That's one." says Sergeant Kory. "Bring out the next one!"

Grey recalls Shieldon. He feels bad for the Pokémon even though it is a Shadow Pokémon. Besides Buneary, Grey has only two Pokémon left, Floater and Sparks. Grey taps on a pokeball. "Floater come on out and use Swift!"

Floater emerges from his pokeball and fires a Swift attack. Lucario is hit by the Swift attack, and then attacked by Buneary. Machoke though takes the brunt of the attack and is knocked out. "That's one." says Grey mocking Sergeant Kory.

"Don't get cocky kid." grunts Sergeant Kory as he returns Machoke. He reaches to his belt and takes off a pokeball. "Let's go Graveler!" The bolder Pokémon is released from it's pokeball. It stretches out it four arms as it prepares to fight.

Kory looks over and see Lucario defending itself from an onslaught of attacks from Buneary. "Lucario stop playing around and finish off that miserable excuse of a Shadow Pokémon!"

Lucario's eyes begin to glow with dark blue aura. It grabs one of Buneary's ears as she attacks. Lucario swings Buneary around like a stuffed animal. It then throws Buneary into the air. Buneary goes through the ceiling of the room and out of the Old Chateau. Lucario then charges an Aura Sphere attack. As Buneary comes into sight Lucario fires directly hitting Buneary.

"No!" shouts Grey. Buneary falls through the ceiling making a second hole and smashes into the ground. Grey runs to the Shadow Pokémon and holds it in his arms. "Buneary," Grey chokes up a bit. "I'm sorry."

The Shadow Buneary weakly says it's name to Grey, as she is trying to tell Grey it's alright before fainting.

Grey recalls Buneary. With that Grey has only one Pokémon left. He swats the last pokeball on his wrist. "Sparks I need you out here now!" Sparks is released from his pokeball and roars.

Sergeant Kory laughs. "Ha kid that little spark plug is nothing compared to what I got here." He pats on his fourth pokeball on his waist.

Grey growls a bit. "Sparks use Shock Wave and Floater use Water Pulse!" Sparks releases a wave of energy from its entire body and Floater fires a strong blast of water from its mouth.

"Lucario take the attacks then use Thunderpunch! Graveler then you use Mud Shot!" commands Sergeant Kory.

Lucario jumps in front of Graveler. First it is hit from Sparks' Shockwave, it doesn't do much damage. Then it is hit by Floater's Water Pulse, knocking it back a little. Lucario clenches its fists and thunderbolts form. Once it is powered up enough Lucario charges at Floater.

"Sparks take the hit!" shouts Grey. Sparks leaps in between Lucario and Floater. Lucario punches Sparks square in the face. It would have been a critical hit on any other Pokémon, but Sparks being an electric Pokémon he absorbs Lucario's attack. "Alright Sparks send it right back with a Thunder attack!" At point blank range Sparks releases a mighty Thunder attack. Lucario is absorbed by the entire attack and is knocked out. The attack is so strong Sparks flies backwards, but is able to land on his feet.

As soon as Sparks lands he is hit by Graveler's Mud Shot attack. Covered in mud Sparks is thrown across the battlefield into an old dresser and it crumbles on top of him. "No Sparks!" shouts Grey. He turns to Floater. "Floater use Aqua Jet!"

"Graveler use Self Destruct!" orders Sergeant Kory.

"Floater stop!" screams Grey, but it's too late. Floater has made contact with Graveler setting off Graveler's Self Destruct. Both Pokémon were covered in a fiery blaze. A crater is left in the ground with Floater and Graveler knocked out on the first floor.

Grey leaps into the hole landing next to Floater. "Floater! Floater! Please be alright Floater!" begs Grey. He wipes the ash from Floater. Floater is knocked out cold. He is not showing any response to Grey. Grey pick up Floater and holds him.

"Ha you are just a little kid!" says Sergeant Kory. He jumps down the hole landing on his Graveler.

"Why would you do that!" screams Grey.

"Because this is war." calmly says Sergeant Kory. "And obviously you have never been in war kid. You make sacrifices to win." He returns his Graveler. "But I have to say no one has made me use my fourth Pokémon.". He pulls out his fourth pokeball. "Now lets go Luxio!"

A blue lion looking Pokémon emerges from the pokeball. Its star like tail starts to generate energy as it roars. "That looks like Sparks." states Grey.

"Well it should." says Sergeant Kory. "Luxio is the evolved form of Shinx." He pats it on the head. "And thats not all he's packing."

Grey's eyes start to glow dark purple as he examines the Pokémon. "It's a Shadow Pokémon!" exclaims Grey.

"Bingo." says Sergeant Kory. "Now be ready for the end."

Sparks jumps through the hole ready to guard Grey to the end. Grey smiles. He looks down at Floater who is still knocked out in Grey's arms. He takes Floater's pokeball and returns the Pokémon. He gets up. "Alright Sparks let's do this!" yells Grey. "We can still win!"

The more Grey says they can win then more be believes they're doomed. Sparks and Luxio are both electric types so Sparks can't do much damage. Also Luxio is evolved and Sparks isn't. Not to mention that Luxio is a Shadow Pokémon making it stronger and quicker, but the look of determination of Sparks' face and the image of Platina beaten up are the two things fueling Grey to finish this fight.

"Lets get this over with." says Sergeant Kory. "Luxio use Shadow Rush!" Luxio charges at Sparks. The Shadow aura burns around Luxio as it attacks, much stronger then a Shadow Blitz attack.

"Sparks use Thunder and get out of the way!" yells Grey. Sparks shoots a Thunder attack right between Luxio's eyes. The attack slows Luxio down a bit allowing Sparks to avoid.

Sergeant Kory laughs. "Playing chicken I see. The battles over kid just give up."

"Never!" yells Grey at the top of his lungs. Grey starts to panic. He can't think and he needs a plan fast. Sparks keeps avoiding Luxio's Shadow Rush attack using its small size, but he can hold it much longer. Finally Luxio makes hits Sparks throwing him into Grey's chest and knocking the two to the ground. Sparks accidentally lets off a little charge zapping Grey. This inspires Grey.

"Sparks this is all or nothing." calmly says Grey as he gets up. "Are you ready?" Sparks shakes his head furiously. "Alright lets do it!" Grey gulps and takes a deep breath. "This is it." he says under his breath. "Now Sparks use Thunder Wave!" Sparks releases a wave of electrical energy similar to his Shock Wave, but not causing any damage. Luxio starts to twitch as it tries to move.

"That punny attack isn't going to take us down." yells Sergeant Kory.

Grey ignores the Sergeant. "Sparks use Charge!" commands Grey. Sparks starts to gather energy for the final attack.

"You little punk!" yells Sergeant Kory. "Luxio take down the worthless Pokémon use Shadow Rush!" Luxio runs at Sparks and Grey. It's Shadow aura strongly burning.

Grey takes another deep breath. "Now Sparks use Take Down and Spark at the same time!" Sparks lunges with all its might at Luxio. The two collide and a mini explosion is set off. The two pokemon are covered in smoke. "Sparks!"

Through the smoke you can see Luxio's Shadow aura burning. Then a white light appears. It has a dim glow, then it picks up now burning as strong as Luxio's aura. The smoke settles and the light is coming from Sparks.

"Sparks?" murmurs Grey. The two pokemon have collided and have stopped in their tracks. Luxio growls and pushes Sparks back a bit.

"Sparks you can do it!" yells Grey. Sparks roars at the top of his small lungs and throws Luxio across the room. The light surrounding Sparks dims. "Sparks get back!" Sparks turns and retreats to Grey's side.

Grey opens his pouch and fishes out a pokeball. He pulls out a greatball. "This should do the trick." he says to himself. He holds the ball with his Trainer Glove down to Sparks. "Give me a charge buddy." Sparks zapps the Trainer Glove causing it to glow purple and charge the greatball into a Snag Ball.

Luxio blasts away the rubble that fell on it when it landed. It turns to Grey and Sparks with its Shadow aura burning at runs at them. Grey turns to Luxio holding out the Snag Ball. "You're mine." says Grey as he opens the ball.

The light released from the Snag Ball wraps around Luxio and sucks it inside. Grey drops the pokeball as it shakes. For those few seconds the entire Old Chateau is dead quiet. The Snag Ball shakes a few times before stopping.

Grey bends over and picks up the ball. "And that makes four." he says.

Sergeant Kory says nothing. He walks over to a wall and knocks on it. He seems satisfied and kicks it in. Grey and Sparks are startled. Sergeant Kory reaches into the wall and pulls out a white travel bag, Platina's travel bag. He tosses it to Grey. "Take it you beat me. Now get out of my sight." Sergeant Kory then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small remote with a single button on it. He clicks it. "By the way you have ten seconds to get out of here before the whole building blows up."

"What?!" yells Grey.

Sergeant Kory stands there counting down. "Ten, nine, eight."

Grey returns Sparks and runs. He sprints to the lobby and throws himself out the door. A few feet out the door the entire Old Chateau explodes. Grey is thrown almost 10 feet forward. He feels the heat from the explosion on his back as he flies through the air. Grey lands on his head and blacks out.


End file.
